Rêves de Poison
by TheMadPuppy
Summary: Je ne veux pas me réveiller Tom . Alors reste avec moi . Ginny/Tom COMPLET!
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre** : Rêves de Poison

**Nom de l'auteur** : The Mad Puppy

**Adresse de l'auteur** : marianseehotmail.com

**Catégorie** : Angst/Dark, Romance, Drame

**Mots-clés** : Ginny, Tom Jedusor, voyage temporel, sommeil

**Spoilers** : Pré-OdP

**Classement** : PG-13

**Description **: « Je ne veux pas me réveiller Tom ». « Alors reste avec moi ». GW/TJ

**Avertissement** : Cette histoire est basée sur des personnages et des situations créées par J.K. Rowling et plusieurs éditeurs. Je n'en fais pas d'argent et aucune transgression de droits d'auteurs ou de marque enregistrée n'est voulue.

**Notes de l'auteure** : Il est grand temps que nous ayons plus de fanfics sur Tom et Ginny en français! (2) J'ai décidé de garder Ginny fragile, innocente et ostracisée, au lieu de la populaire Ginny téméraire et sans peur plus commune dans les fanfics. Je l'aime plus comme ça!

* * *

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 1**

Assise dans le Grand Hall, Ginny Weasley, jeune roussette de quatorze ans et laissée-pour-compte notoire, réduisait tranquillement ses œufs pochés en pièces. L'intention n'étant pas de les manger par après, mais bien juste donner _l'illusion_ qu'elle mangeait.

Et, oh, aussi attendre pour voir combien de temps passerait avant que qui que ce soit lui adresse la parole—ou du moins se rende compte de sa présence. L'action peut paraître ridicule et masochiste, mais Ginny n'en tirait plus qu'un amusement cynique, comme un pari cruel que l'on fait à soi-même et que l'on gagne à tous coups.

Trois ans, un journal et des poussières avaient suffis pour transformer Ginny en ce qu'elle était maintenant : une ombre aux reflets humains, un fantôme pâle et mélancolique que les vivants évitent. Elle n'avait jamais été sociable, mais l'incident de la Chambre des Secrets l'avait frappée d'ostracisme. La moitié de ses camarades la fuyaient comme la peste, et l'autre moitié la considérait d'un œil dubitatif et dégoûté. Possédée. Idiote. Pauvre conne. Les insultes et les rumeurs pleuvaient dans les messes basses et autres chuchotements qu'elle entendait dans son dos.

« Être victime d'un journal—il faut vraiment être stupide! »

« Qui sait, Emma, peut-être qu'au fond elle aimait ça? »

« Tu veux dire…tu penses qu'il l'a touchée? Ah, mon dieu, quelle horreur!! »

Au début, Harry et Ron avaient étés là pour taire les ragots. Pour veiller sur son bien-être. Puis petit à petit, ils s'étaient détachés, faisant comprendre à Ginny dans des termes plus ou moins subtils qu'elle devait faire un effort pour s'intégrer et se défendre par elle-même contre les médisances. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours être là et que tout irait bien si elle y mettait un peu du sien. Qu'il fallait qu'elle se fasse des amis de son âge, et qu'elle fasse confiance aux autres.

Mais Ginny n'avait plus confiance. Tom avait bien veillé dans sa première année à détruire toutes les qualités nécessaires à une bonne amitié, et avait porté le coup final en se révélant lui-même un menteur, un profiteur abusant de sa naïveté.

Pourtant malgré tout elle avait essayé. Pour plaire à sa famille et à Harry, bon dieu, elle avait essayé. De s'intégrer, de se défendre, d'expliquer. D'être joyeuse et ouverte et de nouer des liens. Mais les gens persistaient à la voir comme une traîtresse, une imbécile, une demeurée, indigne de confiance et sans doute jouet consentant de Voldemort.

« Sale pute! » lui avait un jour lancé un garçon devant la foule.

Et personne n'avait rien dit, et personne n'avait rien fait. Et Ginny avait compris et cessé de lutter, et s'était transformé en la paria qu'on voulait qu'elle soit : un être irrémédiablement souillé.

Et pour la première fois de sa vie, ce matin-là, personne ne lui adressa la parole, ni ne fit aucun signe pour constater sa présence. Et Ginny sourit tristement en se disant que ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, que ça devait arriver un jour, et quelque part dans son for intérieur elle se disait qu'elle préférait presque, presque le temps où elle était avec ce maudit journal qui avait gâché son existence.

Même s'il était méchant, au moins Tom l'appréciait. À sa façon.

---

Le temps et la solitude aidant, Ginny commençait à avoir une idée complètement différente de Tom. Subtilement elle avait fait quelques recherches sur lui à la bibliothèque—et le peu qu'elle y avait trouvé l'avait confirmé dans ses nouvelles convictions. Sans excuser Tom le moins du monde, cela rendait ses motivations plus compréhensibles, plutôt que le simple et plutôt bête « il est fondamentalement mauvais et ça explique tout ».

Tom était nez d'un père Moldu et d'une mère sorcière. Son père avait abandonné sa mère en apprenant son « état » et elle était morte en accouchant. Ensuite Tom avait été confié à un orphelinat Moldu aux conditions horribles, où il avait été maltraité par ses supérieurs et ses camarades, jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard.

Déjà Ginny en avait eu une pointe de sympathie. Enfin, ça ne pardonnait pas ses meurtres et ses envies de purger le monde, mais du moins on ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'haïr les Moldus en bloc. Dans l'esprit de Ginny, ça ne confirmait qu'une chose—Tom était humain. Il aurait fallu être une machine pour ne pas sortir de l'expérience rempli de haine et d'envies de vengeance. ..Pousser l'idée jusqu'à vouloir exterminer les Sang-de-Bourbe aussi était un peu forte, surtout qu'il en était lui-même un, mais encore là, Ginny n'avait pas vécu sa vie, et donc ne pouvait même pas s'imaginer son émotion; donc elle ne pouvait pas prétendre comprendre.

Puis Tom s'était révélé d'une intelligence exceptionnelle, et d'un charme dont Ginny ne connaissait que trop bien les effets. En cinquième année il avait découvert son lien de parenté avec Salazar Serpentard, avait ouvert la Chambre des Secrets et tout le tralala. Après avoir fermé la Chambre pour sa propre sécurité et jeté le blâme sur Hagrid, il avait enfermé sa mémoire dans un journal, au cas où, et avait continué son cheminent scolaire, terminant sa septième année avec tous les honneurs possibles. Puis il avait disparu, et était revenu tel qu'on le connaissait aujourd'hui : Voldemort.

La seule chose qui ressortait vraiment dans tout ça était que Tom était brillant. Très—trop brillant. Son score dans tous les domaines feraient pâlir de jalousie Hermione si elle les voyait.

Et tranquillement, Ginny en était venu à détester tous ceux qui parlaient de Tom comme un monstre sans cœur et sans humanité. C'était justement _parce qu'il_ avait un cœur et une humanité qu'il était devenu aussi mauvais—franchement, une haine sans limites doublée d'une intelligence exceptionnelle était supposée aboutir à quoi dans leur tête? Un être serein travaillant pour le bien de ce monde?

La vérité, bien qu'elle n'ait personne avec qui partager ses idées (quoiqu'elle ne les aurait jamais partagées, quelle blasphématrice elle serait) c'est que Tom, ou Voldemort, enfin, c'est la même chose…était un ennemi qu'on se devait de respecter. Il était fort, rusé et déterminé, et surtout, pas si malade mental que ça puisqu'il avait su recruter des dizaines et des dizaines de serviteurs! Toute cette histoire de bien et de mal, en fin de compte, n'était peut être qu'une question de perception et de point de vue.

Et si elle essayait, rien qu'un peu, de se mettre de SON point de vue, elle ne pouvait pas, du moins théoriquement, lui en vouloir pour l'avoir manipulée en première année. C'était comme ça que Tom agissait, qu'il avait appris à gagner, et très lucidement, qu'était-elle en comparaison de tout ça? Ginny Weasley, jeune sotte de onze ans, aux basques de Harry Potter, archi-ennemi de sa cause. Dieu qu'il avait dû trouver l'année avec elle pénible.

Et Ginny, rendu à ce stade dans ses réflexions, dans un effort pour être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même, devait bien reconnaître que Tom n'était pas seulement charmeur, mais terriblement beau. Il rayonnait de lui un magnétisme ténébreux, une promesse de plaisirs interdits. En comparaison, Harry était mortellement fade et ennuyeux dans sa gentillesse.

C'était tout de même ironique, penser que tous ses camarades la détestaient pour sa soi-disant « affinit » avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'à présent, _grâce_ à eux, avoir le choix peut-être qu'elle essaierait de le courtiser pour de vrai.

---

Le reste de la journée fût épouvantable. Des bonnes journées, pour Ginny, voulait dire être ignorée froidement, échanger le strict nécessaire et minimum de paroles. Mais celle-ci s'était révélé un cauchemar du début à la fin—sans doute cela devait avoir avec les récents actes de Voldemort. Trois garçons l'avaient accosté pour lui demander des faveurs sexuelles assez crûment (« Allez, on sait que t'aimes ça! Tu l'as même fait avec Tu-sais-qui! »), les filles la regardaient passer en faisant des remarques sournoises à voix hautes, et, le comble, ce fût en rentrant dans le dortoir, son seul havre de paix habituellement.

Complètement vandalisé.

On avait massacré ses objets personnels, peint des messages haineux sur ses rideaux, bref, une persécution complète en bonne et due forme.

Et Ginny ne voulait pas pleurer. Ne pas leur faire ce plaisir. Rester forte. Elle était habituée. Ne pas…

Elle s'effondra sur son lit, le corps pris de tremblements, et s'endormit sur cette seule pensée :

_Je voudrais tant voir Tom._

_---_

Ginny ouvrit les yeux lentement, ses cils encore perlés de larme. Le dortoir était maintenant plongé dans le noir, et à en juger par les respirations lourdes et régulières qu'elle entendait, il faisait pleine nuit. Elle s'apprêtait à se rendormir quand elle vit une forme.

Grande.

Masculine.

_Dans son lit._

Ginny ferma les yeux et hurla à pleins poumons pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse secouer brutalement.

-GINNY!! GINNY WEASLEY!! QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND???

-Em…Emma? dit Ginny, incrédule, en ouvrant les yeux.

L'homme avait disparu.

-Qui d'autre? dit Emma d'un ton exaspéré. Tu te calmes maintenant qu'on puisse dormir?

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Toutes ses camarades la regardaient d'un air meurtrier, visiblement très ennuyées d'avoir été réveillées, surtout par elle, pour une raison sans doute stupide.

-Mais…il y avait…

-Pas de mais. Tu nous énerves assez le jour, pas besoin d'en rajouter la nuit, dit Emma avec un sourire cruel.

Ginny ne répondit rien, et fière de sa tirade, Emma s'éloigna. Peu après tout le monde était recouché. Ginny se rallongea, mais fût incapable de dormir. La vision qu'elle venait d'avoir était trop réelle pour n'être qu'un simple rêve! Et surtout, la forme lui rappelait quelqu'un. Mais qui? La pensée l'obséda à tel point qu'elle ne se rendormit pas.

---

Le lendemain fût comme tous les autres pour Ginny. L'incident de la nuit n'avait que ravivé la froideur des autres filles à son égard, mais Ginny ne s'en rendit pas compte tant elle était absorbée par ses pensées. Si seulement elle n'avait pas hurlé…si elle aurait agi logiquement…elle aurait pu identifier la forme! Qui sait si elle ne possédait pas un don de double-vue? Un pouvoir magique spécial? Cela avait paru tellement réel! Frustrée, elle se jura de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. De toute façon, elle ne devait plus hurler, sans ça elle se mériterait sûrement la foudre de ses camarades…

Le soir venu, étendue sur son lit, Ginny se concentra, se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations pour rassembler son énergie psychique, avec l'esprit fixé sur une seule et unique chose : revoir la forme de la nuit dernière. Mais le temps passa et rien ne se produisit, et malgré ses efforts Ginny succomba au sommeil.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore tout noir. Déçue et n'ayant plus sommeil, elle décida de lire son prochain devoir pour tuer le temps, et tendit la main pour saisir sa baguette magique pour se faire un peu de lumière.

Elle n'était pas là.

« Bizarre » se dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils. Elle laissait toujours la baguette à cet endroit. À moins, bien sûr, qu'on le lui ait volé, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois.

Réprimant un soupir, Ginny se recoucha, tournant et retournant en tous sens pour essayer en vain de retrouver le sommeil. Et c'est alors qu'elle la revit.

La forme.

Là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Dans ses draps. En train de dormir, à grands traits réguliers.

Ginny retint son cri au dernier moment, et se força à relaxer. Un frisson d'excitation lui remonta la colonne. Tant pis si elle ne faisait que rêver : pour un instant, cela lui faisait du bien d'être privilégiée, d'avoir une petite aventure bien à elle.

Elle examina la forme de dos dans la noirceur. Des épaules larges, une taille fine, un torse bien taillé. C'était bien un homme! Ginny se hissa sur un coude pour voir son visage, en prenant bien soir de ne pas le réveiller. Il faisait sombre; elle ne voyait rien! Elle approcha doucement son visage et plissa les yeux dans un effort pour mieux discerner ses traits. Des cheveux foncés…un nez fort et droit…une mâchoire carrée…

Ginny réprima un gloussement. La forme ressemblait à Harry! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc bien pouvoir dire?

Et alors il se passa quelque chose d'inattendu.

La forme ouvrit les yeux.

Et Ginny se mit à hurler.

---

Debout devant son miroir, Ginny essayait tant bien que mal d'appliquer un sort camouflant sur son œil tuméfié. La nuit passée, les filles l'avaient rossé pour avoir encore hurlé.

La main tremblante, Ginny agita la baguette. Mais rien ne se produisit. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était ces deux yeux sombres, froids et perçants qui s'étaient ouverts sur elle, ces deux yeux sombres qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Les yeux de Tom.

* * *

Chapitre 1-Fin

Le chapitre 2 sera publié le 24 juin. Reviews svp!


	2. Chapitre 2

**[N/A] **Tom et Ginny paraissent un peu OOC (out of character) ici, mais je promets que tout va s'expliquer dans le chapitre 4!

**[Réponses]**

**Desdemona**** :**Merci beaucoup! (rougit) Il faut que le raisonnement soit logique pour que Ginny puisse accepter Tom…autrement il faudrait que ce soit elle qui devienne méchante! (rit) Mais pas dans cette fic…une autre peut-être qui sait…mais ici elle va rester 100% innocente Quand à Ginny paria…disons que c'est par goût personnel et pour servir l'histoire…Y'aurait-il du Tom à la rescousse dans l'air?=D

**Sydney** : Vraiment? Merci beaucoup! Moi je me relisais et je trouvais ça au bord du caricatural TµT Il aurait fallu que je prennes un chapitre complet pour décrire l'atmosphère…mais il y aura d'autres moments dans les prochains chapitres…pauvre Ginny, elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines!! Mais heureusement ça va servir notre histoire d'amour à merveille…

**Cerulane** : Merci! Et encore merci si tu considères les sentiments bien rendus! (voir la réponse à Sydney) Et oui, le pourquoi du comment sera bientôt expliqué…dans le chapitre 3! Et un peu le 4 aussi…patience… Et…OH MON DIEU!! Mais c'est vrai! J'ai fait une faute horrible!! (se cache sous les oreillers pour mourir de honte) Et moi qui me targue d'avoir un beau français…TµT Merci de me l'avoir fait remarqué, je vais aller corriger ça!

**Kaoro** : Entre nous, moi aussi la moitié du temps c'est le nombre de reviews qui m'attire à lire une fic, alors t'en fais pas je comprends parfaitement…Tom et Ginny, oui ça sonne bizarre au début, j'admets! Moi j'ai commencé par aimer Draco et Ginny (le mal et l'innocence, j'aime trop…) et puis ensuite j'ai trouvé Draco fade face à un personnage aussi riche et aussi…noir que Tom. L'être cruel et sa petite reine innocente qu'il chérit? Trop bon! Mais à savoir, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui voit Tom et Ginny comme ça…certains la transforment en être aussi corrompu que lui! Question de perception, j'imagine…mais oh la la je m'étire…

**Watterlily** : (rougit comme une tomate) Merci, merci!! Quand à sombre et poignant…yup, on va osciller entre ce genre et romance mielleuse jusqu'à la fin…et j'ai bon espoir d'écrire un fin dark mais qui réjouira nos cœurs quand même! (rit) N'est-ce pas que ça fait changement, cette Ginny là? Tant qu'à moi je n'en pouvais plus de Ginny-sans-peur et de Ginny-complètement-corrompue. Ça fait des fics supers, mais en même temps j'aime imaginer Tom protéger Ginny comme un jeune chaton sans défense…Et t'en fais pas, le suspense, c'est pas fini!!

**Aranyella**** Fairlea** et **Zagro**: N'est-ce pas que ça fait du bien cette version là de Ginny? Par ton review, Aranyella, j'en déduis que Tom et Ginny n'est pas ton couple fétiche, mais ça ne change rien : à chaque fois que Ginny est assortie avec un Serpentard, elle est soit sans peur et téméraire, soit corrompue à l'os (lire séductrice et cruelle). C'est une façon de voir les choses, et les fics sont très bonnes aussi, mais…comment dire? Même si Ginny va probablement évoluer dans ma fic (elle ne pourra pas rester totalement innocente et aimer Tom à la folie quand même, à moins de vivre dans un tissus de mensonges…) j'aimerais lui garder un fond de pureté...

**Un gros merci aussi : Arwen Yuy, Vengeresse **(bonne St-Jean! )**, solla, stephanie, amano ai **(merci merci merci!!)**, Astrie **et** Prudence (**as-tu reçu mon courriel?)

* * *

****

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 2**

****

Assise sur le rebord de son lit, Ginny réfléchissait. Elle avait d'abord pensé courir voir Harry et Dumbledore, puis s'était ravisée. Elle en avait assez d'harasser Harry, Dumbledore était très occupé, et probablement qu'ils considéreraient juste cela comme une réaction normale à son traumatisme suite à sa première année, et que cela ressurgissait maintenant uniquement parce qu'elle filait un mauvais coton, et sans doute que c'était ça aussi. Sans compter qu'elle en avait aussi assez de dépendre toujours de Harry et de Dumbledore, de voir sa famille s'inquiéter pour elle et de se faire persécuter pour les autres. Que lui arriverait-elle si elle allait voir Harry maintenant en lui disant qu'elle pensait peut-être être encore possédée par l'esprit de Tom?

« Ginny faiblarde n'est pas encore capable de se défendre toute seule. Ginny idiote est tombée dans le même piège. Ginny putain l'a sans doute voulu, n'est-ce pas Ginny? Avoue-le donc que tu aimes ça. Espère-tu donc attirer l'attention de Harry comme ça? Laisse le donc en paix, pauvre connasse, tu vois donc pas qu'il veut rien à voir avec toi? Quelle plaie que tu es, vraiment… »

Ginny secoua la tête, essayant vainement de chasser les paroles moqueuses de son esprit. Elle devait penser à autre chose…le cours de Potions…les licornes de la forêt interdite…les vacances de Noël dans moins d'un mois…

Les yeux de Tom.

Si froids et si beaux en même temps.

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. De quoi avait-elle donc peur? Elle n'était pas possédée : le journal avait été détruit! Et n'avait-elle pas voulu revoir Tom? Si les rêves n'étaient pas une dédramatisation inconsciente de sa première année, ils n'étaient peut-être que le reflet de son désir soudain de revoir Tom.

Mais pas ce Tom aux yeux froids. Elle voulait revoir le Tom aux yeux doux et charmeurs…le Tom plein de chaleur qui la réconforterait, même si ce n'était qu'un mensonge.

Ginny regarda pensivement son lit. Quoiqu'elle désire, elle serait encore obligée de dormir, et donc probablement aussi de revoir Tom. Et puis merde, elle n'était pas si faible que ça. Elle était bien capable de se défendre contre un simple rêve, si le besoin se présentait!

Et puis elle s'en faisait trop. Peut-être que rien n'arriverait comme elle l'imaginait.

---

Quand Ginny rouvrit les yeux cette nuit-là sur une forme sombre, elle ne fût pas surprise. Au contraire, son cœur se serra un moment d'une étrange émotion sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi, et une vague de tendresse la submergea.

_Tom…_

Elle se hissa sur un coude comme la nuit précédente, et en silence l'admira.

Tom, même masqué par la noirceur, était vraiment très beau. Il respirait la force, une force aussi bien physique que mentale. Il avait des muscles sculptés par le Quidditch et les traits virils et volontaires. Et ses yeux…

Poussée par un mélange de curiosité, d'impulsion et d'hardiesse, elle souffla :

« Ouvre les yeux, Tom. »

Les paupières ourlées de longs cils épais et noirs s'ouvrirent en un éclair, révélant deux pierres de saphirs qui brillaient malgré l'obscurité. Ginny fût saisi d'effroi, mais aussi étrangement prise par leur éclat.

Hypnotique.

Une voix grave, murmurée mais autoritaire la tira de sa stupeur.

« Qui est là? »

Ginny se figea, interdite, et un instant plus tard Tom avait saisi sa baguette et lancé un « Lumos! » feutré.

La première chose que Ginny remarqua était que son lit n'était plus rouge et or, mais vert et argent. La deuxième fût que Tom la fixait avec des yeux étranges, comme s'il devinait qu'elle était là mais ne pouvait actuellement pas la voir, alors qu'elle était juste à côté de lui!

_Du calme Ginny, _se dit-elle intérieurement en sentant un début de panique au creux de son estomac. _C'est un rêve._

« Qui est là? Montrez-vous ou ça finira mal, je vous préviens » dit Tom, un peu plus fort cette fois-là.

_Un rêve Ginny.Tu peux te protéger d'un simple rêve. Tu peux faire n'importe quoi à vrai dire._

« Tu…tu ne me vois pas? » demanda-t-elle timidement.

Tom fronça les sourcils, dans un geste de concentration évident, et Ginny ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'il était extrêmement séduisant avec cette expression. Et-oh mon dieu!-il était _torse nu_!

« Parlez plus fort, je n'entends pas bien. »

Ginny arracha son regard du torse de Tom, et resta un moment muette. Quel rêve étrange...elle aurait juré être éveillée, tant cela lui paraissait réel. Pourtant, elle était en train de parler avec un _rêve._

Et après tout, pourquoi pas?

« Tom, c'est moi, Ginny. » dit-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance.

À nouveau Tom fronça les sourcils.

« Tu…tu ne te souviens pas? » dit-elle d'une voix étranglée et un peu moins certaine.

Au bout d'un moment, Tom répondit :

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes ni ce que vous me voulez, mais dites-le et allez-vous en. »

Les yeux fixés sur elle étaient froids, presque cruels. Le ton était détaché et menaçant, et Ginny fût un moment apeuré. Et désespéré. S'il fallait que même le Tom de ses rêves la rejette, la renie et la persécute, que lui restait-il donc?

_Un rêve, Ginny._

« Je… »

_N'importe quoi. Il n'est qu'un rêve._

« Je voulais… »

_Je ne veux pas ce Tom froid!!_

« Je…je voulais te voir Tom. Si tu savais comme ma vie est misérable à cause de toi maintenant, tu rirais sans doute en me disant que c'est bien fait pour moi mais…je sais pas je voulais juste te voir. Parce que malgré tout d'une certaine façon j'ai aimé notre année ensemble, et je…

Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait au juste?

_Qu'il me tienne dans ses bras. Qu'il me dise que tout ira bien et qu'il s'occupera de tout. Qu'il me fasse rire et me sourit, qu'il me dise que les autres ne comprendront jamais mais lui si, qu'il me dise…_

« …juste que tu me dises encore « Ginny je n'ai besoin que de toi » ».

Ginny acheva sa confession dans un souffle inaudible, et vidée, ne voulant pas affronter son expression de toute façon, se laissa tomber dans une bienfaisante torpeur noire.

---

Au matin Ginny était fatiguée mais étrangement calme et sereine. Elle ne savait trop quoi penser de sa nuit; à vrai dire elle était un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle avait dit et avait pensé.

_Oui mais bon, n'importe qui qui ne serait pas aveuglé par le fait qu'il est le futur Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait aussi pensé qu'il est beau!!_

Ginny soupira. Est? Il _était_. Et dans ce cas-ci, il n'était même pas, puisqu'elle rêvait! Un peu pathétique quand même, tripper sur un gars irréel…

Sa confession la faisait rougir, mais en même temps la soulageait. Qu'il y avait-t-il de mal à dire qu'elle était malheureuse, qu'elle souhaitait être précieuse et importante aux yeux de quelqu'un?

_En fin de compte,_ se dit Ginny, _je n'ai été qu'honnête avec moi-même._

Elle ne savait pas si elle reverrait Tom, ni comment elle réagirait, mais chose certaine elle désirait encore le voir, et attendit donc avec impatience la nuit prochaine.

---

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux cette nuit-là, Tom était déjà éveillé, comme s'il _attendait_ sa présence, adossé contre le mur du lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Avant même qu'elle puisse balbutier quoi que ce soit, il parlait déjà.

« Ginny, c'est ça? Écoute, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais c'est évident que toi tu sais qui je suis…j'ai décidé de ne pas parler de toi à mes supérieurs pour le moment, parce que j'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passe. »

Ginny ne dit rien. De quoi parlait-il donc??

« Écoute, Ginny…est-ce que…euh…tu pourrais préciser ta forme un petit peu? J'ai un peu de difficulté comme ça. » dit-il en tournant sa tête dans sa direction.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment, la première fois depuis 4 nuits, que Ginny se regarda elle. La vision lui arracha un cri paniqué.

« AAAAAAAAH!! »

Son corps! Il n'était plus là! Tout ce qu'elle voyait était un peu de poudre doré en suspension, là où elle aurait dû être!!

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais… c'est pour ça que j'ai jeté un charme de silence sur mon lit aussi… »

« Quoi…QUOI? Tom, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?? »

« Concentre toi Ginny. Pense à _être là._ Fais-moi confiance et _concentre toi_. »

Lui faire confiance…oh! Tentation!

Pourtant Ginny se concentra. Être là. Dans le lit. Avec Tom.

Avec Tom.

Il y eût un sifflement admiratif.

« Eh bien voilà! Beaucoup mieux! »

Ginny se regarda. Elle était encore faite de poudre, mais cette fois la poudre représentait bien son corps. Comme si elle était faire de poudre compacte, quoi…et par la barbe de Merlin!! Elle était _nue_!!!

Une protestation offusquée lui échappa et elle tendit la main vers le drap, seulement pour voir sa main passer au travers.

La panique s'empara d'elle. Cela devait paraître sur son visage, puisqu'elle entendit tout de suite :

« Ginny, Ginny, c'est pas grave. C'est déjà très bien pour un premier essai. »

Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais ça ne changerait pas le fait qu'elle était _flambant nue_ devant lui!!

Il rit.

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai vue d'autres, et crois-moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Et puis tu es très jolie! »

Ginny se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Mais quand même…

« Qui t'a fait ça Ginny?

-Quoi?

-Ton œil. Il est tuméfié. »

Ginny se sentit au bord des larmes, mais de bonheur. Évidemment que Tom remarquait ce genre de choses…Tom avait toujours fait attention à elle…

De grosses larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues de poudre, et elle hoqueta :

« Tu sais Tom…c'est tellement dommage que tu ne sois qu'un rêve…mais en même temps je suis contente…tu as toujours su quoi dire pour…me rendre heureuse… »

Elle se sentit soudainement très fatiguée, et sa vision s'assombrit.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fût :

« Quoi? Quoi? Mais Ginny, tu ne _rêves pas_!! »

* * *

Chapitre 2-Fin

Le chapitre 3 sera publié le 27 juin . Reviews svp, et rendez-vous dimanche!


	3. Chapitre 3

**[N/A] **L'incroyable gentillesse de Tom s'expliquera bientôt…quand à Ginny, je n'écris pas toute sa démarche psychologique; j'en laisse une certaine partie au lecteur. Si vous trouvez qu'elle cède trop facilement à l'attraction qu'exerce Tom, rappelez-vous sa situation dans la fic, et mettez-vous à sa place!

**[Réponses]**

****

**bee**** orchid : **je déteste Emma et les poufs du dortoir aussi! (en passant, l'expression « poufs » m'a fait tellement rire….ça les décrit trop bien!! –rires-) Quand je les fais parler j'essaie juste d'être le plus méchante possible…mais ça sert la bonne cause (l'histoire d'amour) et crois-moi, elles vont le regretter..amèrement! Mon style? Je sais pas comment je fais, mais si ça peut t'éclairer j'aime les fics qui ont très peu de personnages et où on s'attarde longuement sur la psycho d'un perso…sans compter mon type de couple fétiche, le ténébreux et l'innocente! –rires- Tom et Ginny est un couple étrange en anglais aussi, quoique beaucoup plus populaire…il y a même des sites web…mais la moitié des fics ne finissent pas bien… L Mais merci beaucoup pour les compliments Et oui, Tom sera gentil…mais j'en dis pas plus! –rires-

**Ptite**** maraudeuse : **je suis ravie de voir qu'il y a des gens qui trouvent mon raisonnement logique…parce qu'en plus d'être le raisonnement de Ginny, c'est surtout le mien! En ce sens je suis d'accord avec toi concernant le Voldemort des romans—il est fait pour être le méchant sans pitié, une espèce de malade mental mégalomane sanguinaire franchement répugnant. Trop fou, pas humain, à un point tel qu'il devient trop compliqué à comprendre et que le lecteur est forcé d'accepter qu'il est mauvais, un point c'est tout, pour justifier ses actes. Mais heureusement, après un peu de réflexion j'en suis venue à ça…Mais attention, la folie n'est pas finie…Voldemort reste Voldemort, après tout!

**Sydney** : Merci! Et oui, je me suis inspiriée du Ginny du début…moi j'aurais voulu qu'elle reste comme ça! Et comme on est dans une fanfic, tout est permis! Enlever des persos, rajouter des persos, modifier le cours des évènements…waah j'aime les fanfics=D Avant qu'il devienne un monstre? Dans le sens physique ou mental? De toute manière dans un cas comme dans l'autre tu verras nous fans de TxG allons être comblées…Merci pour tes compliments, et bonne lecture!

**Miss Serpentard** : 2 ans?? Oh la la! Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir écrit de fics toi-même dans ce cas? En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je me suis dit…-- Mais il y a quand même une ou deux en français, non? Mais en tout cas, tant mieux si ma fic te rend heureuse! Mieux : j'ai deux autres plans de fics en tête, encore de Tom et Ginny…dont l'une d'appelera « Child Queen »…elles devraient démarrer après que j'aie fini cette fic ou pendant…je te laisse rêver là-dessus!!

**Vengeresse : **le jour même? Je suis flattée!! Passé une bonne St-Jean? Pour répondre à ta question, Ginny et Tom sont un couple minoritaire en anglais, même s'il y a quelques sites web consacrés à eux…mais la plupart des fics finissent mal, dans le sens que Tom ne l'aime pas vraiment, ou l'idée de l'auteur par rapport à la première année de Ginny…mais tant mieux si je réussis avec mes maigres talents à te faire apprécier ce couple (en tout cas MON idée du couple!) Yeah! On va fonder un club!!-rires-

**Cerulane**** : **ça va prendre encore un peu de temps avant que l'on sache ce qui se passe en profondeur dans la tête de Tom…mais ça viendra, promis! Ginny, bien décrite? Merci! Mais faut dire qu'elle n'a pas de réelle description dans le roman, alors on peut en faire ce qu'on veut, pourvu qu'il y ait une certaine explication…on a chacun notre vision idéale de Ginny dans le fond…En tout cas, bonne lecture!

**Un gros merci aussi : jess, Shunrya, Arwen Yuy **(qu'est-ce que l'ADSL? Et oui, VIVE TXG!! Wouhou je vais faire des adeptes…=D)**, lizzie, Leene, Lady **(le titre a un rapport au début parce que Ginny rêve de Tom, qui est un poison, une drogue…mais il va bientôt prendre un nouveau sens…)**, Selphie **(merci! Ginny innocente rules!)**, stephanie** (un peu de patience! Ça s'en vient!) **amano**** ai, Lessien Linw** (malheureusement je n'ai que quelques chapitres d'écrits à l'avance…pas toute la fic! Sinon, promis, je te l'aurais envoyée!!) **Prudence-moony** (Tom, sympa? C'est parce qu'on n'est pas encore au fond de ses pensées…;) mais oui, privé de toute influence extérieure, je l'imagine quand même assez sympathique!!-rires-) **Lisandra**( mon dieu, j'espère ne pas trop faire ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs chez toi mais d'un certain sens tant mieux si je rends bien l'exclusion de Ginny…sans doute tu comprendras mieux que les autres ses motivations…) **Aranyella**** Fairlea **(toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre!! ) **Gabrielletrompelamort**(toutes les réponses dans ce chapitre!) **Teli****(****ex Sandra7, Waterlilly et Dragonfly **(êtes-vous une ou deux entités?? La réponse à ta (votre??) question dans ce chapitre…et oui je suis Québécoise...comment tu l'as su?) et **Kaoro** (en espérant que ça valait l'attente!)

* * *

****

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 3**

****

Ginny se réveilla étrangement fatiguée et les membres horriblement lourds, comme si une douzaine de Trolls lui avait passé sur le corps. Mais malgré tout, elle était heureuse.

Qu'avait donc dit Tom avant qu'elle succombe à la noirceur? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Ce jour-là Ginny fût entièrement détachée de tout ce qui se passait. Elle était comme immunisée contre les persécutions et souriait même de façon étourdie aux gens qu'elle croisait dans les corridors, toute invincible de son secret : cette nuit, elle allait revoir Tom! Elle en était sûre!

Elle mangea comme dix, fût prise d'un zèle étudiant pour finir ses devoirs aux plus vite, et ne se rendit même pas compte que les gens lui lançaient des regards étonnés.

Et dès que dix heures sonna, elle se lança dans son lit, ferma les yeux et ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose : Tom.

---

« Je me demandais quand tu arriverais, Ginny. »

Ginny fût parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir. Cette voix grave, mélodieuse et ensorcelante…Tom!

Elle leva ses yeux sur lui et lui sourit.

« Eh bien, par Merlin, je jure que j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi heureux de me voir! »

Elle rougit et baissa la tête.

Les doigts de Tom arrivèrent pour relever son menton mais s'enfoncèrent dans son corps de poudre.

« Ginny, regarde-moi. »

Timidement, elle releva la tête.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi. »

Et il lui décocha un sourire à faire fondre les glaciers.

Et soudainement elle eût très envie de sentir les doigts de Tom sur son menton, et se concentra.

Être là. _Avec Tom._

Il y eût un remou dans la poudre, et soudainement elle sentir son corps de sable se solidifier un peu, et discerna la pression des doigts de Tom sur son menton. Ce n'était pas la sensation de la réalité, mais c'était très agréable quand même.

« Eh! Eh! Fais-en pas trop là. Hier tu t'es dissoute parce que tu avais utilisé trop d'énergie. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Tom se rallongea sur sa montagne de coussins, un air pensif creusant son front.

« J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque, Ginny. Je crois que tu as ce qu'on appelle le pouvoir de télétransportation temporelle.

-Quoi…quoi?

-Tu viens du futur, non?

-Du futur? Mais non, je suis en train de rêver!

-C'est ça que j'essayais de t'expliquer hier! Tu ne rêves pas! Tu es dans le dortoir des Serpentard, dans mon lit, en 1945!!

Ginny fût stupéfaite un moment. Son rêve _délirait _ou quoi?

-Ginny, essaie de comprendre, tu ne _rêves pas_.Je peux t'assurer que je suis bien réel!

-Mais..non…je suis allée me coucher…je dors!

-Tu _penses_ dormir mais tu ne dors pas! Tu es ici avec moi! Chaque nuit tu souhaites me retrouver tel que tu m'as connu, même si je n'ai aucune idée comment tu as pu me rencontrer comme ça dans le futur, et grâce à ton pouvoir tu te ramasses ici!

-Mon pouvoir? Quel pouvoir? Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, je ne suis qu'étudiante à Poudlard et…

-Chut, Ginny. Tu AS le pouvoir de télétransportation temporelle. Autrement dit si tu te concentres assez tu peux te transporter physiquement et mentalement dans le temps. Regarde, c'est marqué ici…. « Ce pouvoir très rare se caractérise par une reconstruction du corps sous forme de poudre dorée au début… »

-Mais...

-Pas de mais Ginny. À mon tour les questions. Comment me connais-tu?

Ginny se mordit la lèvre. Quoi lui dire? Qu'il était Lord Voldemort et qu'il avait massacré des millions de gens? Qu'elle avait ouvert son journal—qu'il n'avait peut-être même pas encore créé!—et qu'il avait tenté de la tuer?? Folie. Si c'était un rêve, elle ne risquait rien. Mais si elle voyageait vraiment dans le temps, elle ne devait pas altérer son cours sous aucun prétexte. C'était une loi fondamentale de la magie!

Mais oh, comme elle avait envie de lui parler!

Tom devait sentir son dilemme intérieur, parce qu'il ajouta :

-Tu n'es pas obligé de _tout_ me dire, Ginny. Mets-moi juste dans le contexte, d'accord?

Ginny tripotait ses mains…ne pas tout dire…oui…elle n'avait qu'à vérifier certains détails et elle pourrait parler de façon assez simple après…

-Tom, dis-moi, tu as quel âge?

-16 ans.

-Hmm. Et…as-tu ouvert la Chambre des Secrets?

Tom se figea et l'atmosphère devint soudainement glacée.

-Oui…pourquoi?

Ginny ferma les yeux et se força à poser sa prochaine question.

-Et…as-tu enfermé ta mémoire dans un journal?

Elle sentit la pointe d'une baguette sur son cou. La voix de Tom était maintenant sifflante et acide.

-C'est effectivement…un de mes plans…qui es-tu? Un assassin du futur, peut-être?

-NON, Tom, nonon! Je ne suis pas un assassin…c'est toi l'assassin…toi qui m'as forcé à faire toutes ces choses…c'est toi…c'est TOI!!

Ginny devenait hystérique, sous le regard incrédule et ahuri de Tom, qui prestement enleva sa baguette.

-Calme-toi, Ginny, je m'excuse, sincèrement. Calme-toi petit ange. Doucement. Non, non, ne pleures pas, je t'en prie, je ne veux pas que tu pleures….chuuuut trésor…

Mais Ginny pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle s'était tellement faite traitée d'assassin, de tueuse, de…

-J'ai…ouvert ce journal…dans ma première année…et tu es devenu…mon premier et seul ami…et tu m'as demandé…d'ouvrir cette _satanée_ Chambre pour toi et je l'ai fait parce que je t'aimais et…ça n'a rien donné parce que tu es disparu de toute façon et…maintenant tout le monde me déteste et…j'en ai tellement marre je voulais juste te voir encore….et…

-Chut, Ginny, chut, ça va, ça va j'ai compris. Viens là un peu.

Les bras forts de Tom la serrèrent soudain, près de son corps dans un câlin fragile mais rassurant. Elle entendait les battements de son cœur, sentait le souffle de sa respiration, et…ses lèvres sur le dessus de sa tête, dans une pluie de petits baisers et de mots doux pour la calmer.

-…ça va aller Ginny…je suis là tout va bien…

-Dis-moi ça encore?

-Quoi? Ça va aller?

-Non, après.

Il sourit.

-Je suis là, Ginny.

Elle ferma les yeux.

-Oui…tu es là.

La dernière chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fût qu'on était drôlement bien dans ses bras.__

---

Le matin vint, et Ginny se réveilla horriblement fatiguée. Elle était de retour, seule, dans son dortoir de Gryffondor, et pourtant, .étrangement, elle sentait encore la chaleur et la pression des bras de Tom autour d'elle.

_Comme quand l'on s'éveille d'un rêve._

Ginny cligna des paupières, et malgré l'épuisement tenta de mettre ses idées en ordre. Que lui arrivait-il donc? D'abord elle croyait rêver, mais un rêve ne fatiguait pas autant; et c'était bien depuis ces étranges « rêves » qu'elle se réveillait de plus en plus fatiguée; et en plus, les rêves ne sont pas si réels et n'ont pas de continuité entre eux!

Ensuite il y avait Tom, que, malgré toutes ses belles réflexions, elle devrait théoriquement détester, et non pas fondre en larmes devant lui en lui avouant son désespoir, et ça, _même en rêve._ Ça n'avait pas de sens; elle n'était pas assez masochiste pour vouloir être blessée à nouveau en tombant sous les belles paroles d'un manipulateur, tout irréel soit-il!

_Et s'il disait vrai? Si tu voyageais dans le temps? Ça expliquerait tout : la fatigue, la continuité, Tom qui ne te reconnaît pas…_

Confuse, Ginny décida qu'elle pouvait bien manquer le cours de Transfiguration pour une fois et fonça à la bibliothèque se renseigner à propos des voyages temporels. L'idée valait au moins la peine d'être vérifiée.

---

« Temporel, télé-transportation : pouvoir se manifestant souvent après un traumatisme émotionnel. Le sujet se voit transporter autant physiquement que mentalement à l'époque de son choix (le futur est théoriquement plausible, mais la plupart des cas recensés témoignent d'un retour dans le passé—en effet la personne sait exactement à quel moment se transporter), au prix d'une énorme utilisation des trois énergies fondamentales combinées : mentale, physique et spirituelle. Ce pouvoir très rare se caractérise par une reconstruction du corps sous forme de poudre dorée au début, puis d'une solidification progressive suivant la puissance et le désir du magicien. Bien qu'il soit impossible de se transférer complètement dans une autre époque, quelques cas ont rapporté pouvoir vivre sans problèmes dans une autre époque tant et aussi longtemps que leur corps ancré dans le présent soit tenu artificiellement en vie. En effet, la télétransportation est maintenue tant que le magicien garde sa concentration des trois énergies; autrement si l'équilibre est brisé il ou elle sera renvoyé automatiquement à son corps d'origine, d'où l'intérêt de garder ledit corps en santé. Toutefois, ce pouvoir est maintenant interdit d'usage, en vertu des lois sur l'inviolabilité temporelle (car chacun le sait, une altération mineure du passé pourrait avoir des effets catastrophiques et même conduire à la destruction de l'univers—voir chapitre 37 pour plus de détails) et quiconque se retrouvant détenteur de ce pouvoir est sommé de se déclarer au Ministère de la Magie. »

Ginny fixait la page, incroyable d'y croire. Tout faisait du sens mais l'idée même qu'elle voyageait dans le temps, que son pouvoir s'était réveillé pour revoir _Tom Jedusor, futur Lord Voldemort_ était tellement absurde et grotesque que même Neville Longdubat aurait sans doute protesté.

Et d'abord, si c'était vrai, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas voyagé en sa première année, plutôt qu'en 1945?

_Tu ne voyais pas Tom dans ta première année. Tu lui écrivais. Tu ne l'as vu qu'une seule fois, dans la Chambre des Secrets, et il n'était pas aimable du tout!_

Donc elle aurait voyagé en 1945, l'année où elle savait par ses recherches et par calcul que Tom aurait 16 ans comme dans le journal, pour VOIR un Tom AIMABLE? Fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, l'explication était presque tirée par les cheveux. Et puis d'abord Tom n'avait jamais été aimable, seulement manipulateur.

_Il a eu 50 ans dans son journal pour devenir amer et sans pitié, plus tout ton savoir à propos de l'histoire de Tu-Sais-Qui pour l'enrager et l'enorgueillir. Celui que tu as rencontré hier n'en est encore qu'à ses débuts en tout!_

Ça voulait dire quoi, ça? Qu'il était encore gentil? Sûrement pas. Et de toute façon, elle ne devrait pas réfléchir à tout ça mais foncer droit au Ministère de la Magie avant de devenir une hors-la-loi, arrêter de jouer avec le feu et avec le temps et surtout arrêter tout ça avant de faire une autre grosse bourde.

Résolue, elle se leva quand une inscription minuscule au bas de la page attira son œil. Tellement mince que seul un sort grossissant lui permit de la déchiffrer.

Et Ginny eût le souffle coupé.

**_Convaincue, Ginny? Ne vas pas au Ministère et reviens me voir cette nuit. TJ _**

****

C'était soit sa véritable écriture, ou une copie presque authentique : ironiquement, elle pouvait se considérer comme une _experte_ en la matière, après avoir vu et relu sa magnifique calligraphie encore et encore. Tremblante, elle leva de nouveau sa baguette.

« _Revelo__ anneritas_ » souffla-t-elle.

Un sort très pratique qu'elle avait appris pour se protéger des nombreuses farces de ses frères : deux mots, et elle savait de quelle année datait le produit désigné.

Quelques volutes de fumée s'échappèrent de l'inscription et formèrent un chiffre.

_1945._

* * *

Chapitre 3-Fin.

Le chapitre 4 paraîtra le 29 juin. Reviews svp, et à mardi!


	4. Chapitre 4

**[N/A]** Nous attentions toutes cette scène…eh bien la voilà!! Savourez! ;) Et ah oui, un peu plus d'humour dans ce chapitre...dites-moi si ça vous plaît...

****

**[Réponses]**

****

**Vengeresse : **Eh bien tant mieux si tu as passé une bonne St-Jean! Tant qu'à moi je n'ai pas fêté ni bu, donc je sais pas l'effet que ça fait avoir des black-out, mais l'idée même me terrifie!!OO Si j'en crois mes nombreuses recherches de sites de Potterfics, deux des couples les plus populaires sont RonXHermione et DracoXGinny!!DXG, j'aimais bien au début, mais à côté de Tom il est fade…ohoho guilty pleasure…en tout cas, ta fic c'est RXH ou HXD? L'un ou l'autre, j'irais bien jeter un coup d'œil!

**Bee**** orchid : **je crois sincèrement que le mot « pouf » avec ta définition devrait rentrer dans le dictionnaire!!=D Ah, Emma…Emma souffrira, je le promets…(sourire machiavélique) Non, ça ne change pas grand-chose que Ginny dise à Tom qu'elle a ouvert la Chambre pour lui…il ne sait pas du tout dans quelles circonstances ni son état à ce moment, alors ça ne lui apporte rien de concret…Et Tom du journal reste pareil, parce que le journal est déjà créé…donc ses souvenirs déjà enfermés! Ohh! Tu as lu pour mon annonce de deuxième fic? J'ai bien hâte! Merci pour pouvoir te compter déjà comme lectrice!!-rires-Combien de chapitres? Je sais pas trop…une dizaine probablement…et réjouis-toi, tu pourras lire un deuxième chapitre avant samedi! Je suis triste que tu partes (je vais m'ennuyer de tes longs reviews ;) et de mes longues réponses!! –rires-) , mais bonne vacances, où que tu ailles et quoi que tu fasses!!

****

**Cerulane**** : **Je le jure sur mon âme, j'ai été tellement _heureuse_ de ce qui était marqué dans ton review! Si j'ai réussi à faire passer l'idée que Ginny est non seulement désespérée, mais désire plus que tout avoir quelqu'un, alors ma fic est sauvée…parce que sinon, ma fic n'est plus qu'un château de cartes (une pichenotte et elle s'écroule…boum) Je pense que ton côté fleur bleue sera de plus en plus comblé à mesure qu'on avance dans la fic…si fleur bleue correspond bien à ce qu'on dénomme par « fluff » en anglais ;) Romantisme à bord, bonne lecture…

**Lessien**** Linw** : tu m'as fait tellement rire! Mais oui, moi aussi je voudrais être à la place de Ginny…être dans les bras d'un mec pareil!! HAA! (et attends de lire ce chapitre!!) Conformément à la définition de son pouvoir Ginny ne pourra complètement se transférer dans la passé, même si elle va y passer beaucoup de temps…mais le but de cette fic n'est pas de changer le passé (des « time-turner » fics, j'en ai trop vues!) c'est le destin de Ginny qui va changer…

**Miss Serpentard : **tu seras étonnée! Les véritables motifs de Tom seront révélés dans le chapitre 5, et ce n'est pas du tout de la manipulation…enfin si un peu, mais pas ce que vous semblez toutes croire!-rires- je rappelle que ma fic finit bien…enfin pour les tenants de GXT!!-autres rires- une fic? Où ça où?? Quel couple?? J'irais bien lire! (et t'en fais pas moi aussi j'ai des fics que ça fait une éternité que j'ai pas touchés…argh! Shame on me ) Je sais de quel fic tu parles, ça dépend toujours de notre vision idéale de Ginny….et oui, j'ai plein d'autres idées! Toujours avec une Ginny innocente et un Tom dark…et jaloux! –frissons d'anticipation d'extase- Ahh je veux être Ginny…

**Sydney** : C'est vrai que c'est paradoxal, mais c'est ce qui rend le couple intéressant, même séduisant, non? Je pense qu'en anglais on appelle ce type de fic hurt/comfort…Et oui on est toutes masos dans l'âme, on sait que Voldemort est un méchant pas beau mais on voudrait toutes être à la place de Ginny en ce moment, moi la première!!-soupir rêveur- L'évolution du couple? Bah comme je suis pour le triomphe de l'amour, je pense qu'ils s'en sortiront…;) Tom aimant de façon tordue, Ginny en adoration devant son homme, et le châtiment divin sur ceux qui ont fait mal à Ginny, ça sonne pas pire, non?-rires-

**Un gros merci aussi : Miliem **(merci je suis flattée! Il n'y a pas beaucoup de TxG en français pour le moment, mais j'espère que ça va changer!!=D) **stephanie****, Polio, Ptite maraudeuse **(excellent point de vue que tu as donné! Détail : pour les besoins de la fic, on va se pencher sur le pdv de Tom aussi…en espérant que ça te plaise aussi ) **Prudence-Moony**(ma voix sonne pire que la tienne, jsuis persuadée! Une vraie casserole!! –rires- Tu aimes Tom? Avant de voir la suite…yeah sexy Dark Lord =D) **Hannange****, Kaoro, sindra **(tu seras étonnée!)

* * *

****

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 4**

« Ginny, ça va? Tu sembles…contrariée » dit nonchalamment Tom, s'étirant comme une panthère dans le lit, faisant rouler ses magnifiques muscles sous le regard assassin de Ginny.

La main crispée sur un drap pour cacher sa nudité, celle-ci fulminait. Le fumier. Lui laisser une note aussi compromettante dans un livre accessible à toute l'école…il ne manquerait plus que quelqu'un la lise!

Mais surtout, Ginny était furieuse parce qu'elle avait obéi, et savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire…La bonne chose aurait été de courir voir Dumbledore, se dénoncer au Ministère et se faire jeter un sort pour bloquer son pouvoir. PAS revenir voir Tom, seule, nue, dans son lit, avec pour seule protection pour elle et pour le futur une maigrichonne information à propos d'énergies débalancées pour revenir dans son corps d'origine!

Ginny avait l'impression d'être doucement manipulée à nouveau, comme dans sa première année. Tom l'attirait comme un aimant, et la faisait venir _de son plein gr_ à lui.

Le problème, c'est que ça ne la révoltait pas autant que ça aurait dû.

Parce qu'elle était maintenant persuadée : c'était bien Tom, et c'était bien 1945, et elle avait bien ce pouvoir télétranportmachin.

La situation était bien trop dangereuse, mais en même temps il y avait trop de questions, de sentiments et d_'elle-même_ en jeu pour qu'elle y renonce. Pourquoi Tom voulait la voir? Que pouvait-il en tirer? Essayait-il de la manipuler encore ou non? Sa gentillesse n'était-elle encore qu'une farce? Allait-elle être encore déçue?

Est-ce que le reste de son corps était aussi bien découpé que son torse?

À cette question, Ginny se gifla intérieurement et rougit.

_LORD VOLDEMORT! C'EST LORD VOLDEMORT! TU METS TOUT L'UNIVERS EN PÉRIL EN VENANT ICI ET…_

« Est-ce que par hasard tu trouverais mon corps beau, Ginny? »

…_toi tu penses à ses fesses!!_

« Remarque, je dis ça comme ça, mais tu me dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure et tu as une teinte cramoisie tout à fait délicieuse sur le visage en ce moment… tu veux un strip intégral? » dit Tom d'un ton narquois en faisant mine de se lever.

« NOOOOOOOOON!!! »

Ginny se retourna prestement et fixa le rideau, tentant désespérément de se calmer, de retrouver son intelligence et surtout, d'arrêter de penser à un Tom flambant nu. La situation était grave : elle était venue poser des questions et…

« Ginny, voyons, qu'est-ce qui ne voit pas? » dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Ne me touche pas!! » siffla-t-elle, à moitié convaincue.

« D'accord» » répondit-il, laconique. « Seulement si tu me dis ce qui te contrarie. »

La voix de Tom était chaude dans son dos. Comme une caresse sur ses épaules nues et…

Ginny secoua furieusement la tête, et se força à fixer le rideau avant de déballer tout d'une traite :

« Est-ce que tu te rends seulement _compte_ dans quel embarras tu m'as mis ce matin? Et si quelqu'un trouvait la note? Je n'entendrais jamais la fin des moqueries de tout le monde! Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin? Pourquoi es-tu aussi gentil avec moi? Je ne t'aiderais pas cette fois-ci Tom, je te préviens, je sais de quoi tu es capable, au moindre soupçon j'arrête tout et je cours au Ministère, et d'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas être là c'est une erreur je suis peut-être en train de changer le futur et…mais _qu'est-ce_ que tu fais?? »

« Seulement t'empêcher de faire une crise cardiaque… » dit Tom en continuant d'embrasser légèrement son cou.

« Tom! Je SUIS sérieuse!! » dit-elle en le repoussant de la main.

Il attrapa sa main aussi facilement qu'un papillon et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Mais moi aussi, mon ange, moi aussi… » souffla-t-il contre ses doigts.

Ginny se sentait fondre, avant de se sentir soulevée et déposée sur ses genoux, comme une poupée fragile. Le pouce de Tom faisait des ronds dans sa paume, puis son regard perdit son étincelle moqueuse et devint plus sérieuse.

« Si j'ai bien compris, on s'est déjà rencontrés par le biais de mon journal dans le futur, et tu te fais persécuter pour ça. Eh bien, la note dans le dictionnaire, si elle est lue, pourra juste être attribuée à cet épisode. Ou sinon, tu aurais pu l'effacer non? »

Ginny se sentit soudain très, très idiote.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux, Ginny? Mais rien, mais strictement rien. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, tu connais déjà de quoi je suis capable; ce serait donc un peu te sous-estimer que d'essayer de t'embobiner à nouveau. Et de toute façon, qu'en ferais-je? Présentement tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité dans mes plans de conquête du monde, tout simplement parce que je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans le futur, et comme tu l'as mentionné, je ne dois pas le savoir non plus, autrement nous aurions de sérieux problèmes… »

Ginny fût foudroyée par le raisonnement. Elle était partagée entre l'admiration et la frustration ne pas y avoir pensé elle-même.

«..mais toi, Ginny, pourquoi viens-tu me voir, si tu es au courant de tous ces dangers? »

« Et...et toi? Pourquoi…es-tu si gentil? »

« Tttt, mon ange, réponds à ma question d'abord… »

Le pouce de Tom continuait de tracer des figures incongrues dans sa paume brûlante tout en parlant, la fixant avec ses deux prunelles de glace en fusion, et Ginny se sentit soudain sans voix et sans volonté.

« Parce que tu me l'as demand » parvint-elle à souffler.

Le visage de Tom n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle pouvait respirer son odeur masculine et distinguer sa barbe naissante…ses lèvres pleines qui se plissaient dans un sourire supérieur…

« J'ai tant de sex-appeal que ça, Ginny? Je suis flatté. »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rugir, protester, l'insulter et le gifler, mais en ce moment la seule pensée cohérente qui lui traversait l'esprit était d'un tout autre ordre.

_Embrasse-moi._

Ses paroles avaient un effet de lave brûlante sur son corps, elle se sentait comme…hypnotisée. Peu lui importait les règles de l'inviolabilité temporelle, ce qu'elle avait vécu avec le journal, sa future identité, tout ça se dissolvait dans l'indifférence totale. Tom était beau, Tom était fort, Tom était tout ce qu'elle voulait, et elle aurait embrassé tous les Seigneurs des Ténèbres du monde plutôt que de se retrouver dans son dortoir de Gryffondor à se faire persécuter.

Perdue dans les brumes du désir, elle s'entendit dire comme dans un rêve :

« Embrasse-moi Tom ».

Ses lèvres se refermèrent aussitôt sur les siennes, dans une étreinte douce mais exigeante, et Ginny y répondit avec une ferveur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Ses doigts minces s'enfouirent dans ses cheveux noirs et Tom la serra près de lui, avant de venir langoureusement caresser son palais. Un long gémissement échappa à Ginny et contre son gré se sentit glisser dans l'habituelle torpeur noire.

Devant les yeux de Tom, la petite forme de Ginny se cristallisa avant de se dissoudre dans l'air ambiant, et il retomba sur ses coussins, le souffle un peu court.

Ginny était tellement innocente que ça le rendait malade. Comment une enfant ayant entré en contact avec son journal pouvait-elle être encore aussi pure? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte? Et qu'avait-il donc fait, et que vivait-elle donc pour le regarder avec des yeux si pleins d'amour et d'angoisse en même temps?

Il secoua la tête et essaya de chasser de son esprit la douce pression des lèvres de Ginny sur les siennes. Au-delà de ce qu'il voulait s'avouer, avoir quelqu'un qui traversait le temps pour le revoir _lui_, Tom Elvis Jedusor, pour ce qu'il était, et non pas pour ce qu'il savait qu'il allait devenir, était singulièrement flatteur.

---

Elle avait embrassé _Lord Voldemort._

Embrassé…Voldemort.

Em-bras-s

_Ça suffit! Il n'est pas encore Lord Voldemort, il n'a rien à voir avec cette vieille chose décrépite à face de serpent!!_

Malgré elle, ses pensées revenaient vers le baiser. Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas répondu à sa question? Pourquoi…

_Il embrassait comme un dieu._

Pas qu'elle ait de l'expérience en la matière, très loin de là, mais par instinct elle se doutait fort que M.Jedusor était un as dans la matière.

_Il est un as dans tout de toute façon._

Ginny se surprit soudain à souhaiter que Tom soit avec elle dans son dortoir et foute une raclée du tonnerre à tous ces cons qui la terrorisaient. Avec elle, pour qu'elle puisse le parader comme un trophée, et dire « Hey, c'est moi Ginny Weasley qui ait mis la main sur ce bellâtre surpuissant…bavez, pauvres connasses, ça vous apprendra ». À Tom qui la tienne possessivement par la taille en jetant des œillades jalouses à gauche et à droite, et l'entraîne pour un sensuel baiser au beau milieu du grand Hall et…

_GINNY C'EST LORD VOLDEMORT!! _lui cria une dernière fois sa conscience.

Voldemort, Dumbledore, qui que ce soit, Ginny ne s'en souciait plus. N'importe quoi pour revivre ce baiser et fuir le plus longtemps possible son horrible réalité. Et si Tom lui mentait encore, eh bien tant pis, ce serait une agréable façon de mourir.

Ça ne serait sans doute pas plus pire que ce qui composait son quotidien.

* * *

Chapitre 4-Fin.

Le chapitre 5 paraîtra le 2 juillet (je suis partie du 29 au 1er, c'est pour ça!). Reviews svp, et à vendredi! En espérant que ce chapitre va pardonner mon absence…


	5. Chapitre 5

**[N/A] **Bonjour à toutes! Je suis de retour de la ville de Québec, où j'ai passé de vacances de famille hautes en couleur, merci pour vos souhaits ça m'a fait plaisir…bon, le chapitre…Un chapitre très important, avec deux points majeurs : primo, les voici les voilà, les pensées de Tom!! Yeah! Et secundo, un évènement lourd en conséquences pour l'histoire, et qui fait passer notre relation à un autre degré…mais je me tais, et vous laisse lire…

****

**[Réponses]**

****

**bee**** orchid : **Non, tu ne te gourres pas! Mais n'y pense pas trop, tu es en train de sauter tout de suite à la fin!! –rires- Merci, merci pour tes compliments, c'est trop d'honneur…(plonge dans une longue révérence) Et oui effectivement quand tu reviendras ma fic sera probablement finie, et l'autre sera commencée, et ça te fera tout plein de lecture :) et pendant ce temps-là moi je m'ennuierai de toi!!-rires- Au moment où j'écris ces lignes, les Grecs ont gagné, et c'est vraiment pénible parce qu'il y a un tas de Grecs par chez nous qui célèbrent à grande pompe dans les rues…gwahh…Bonnes vacances, et amuse-toi bien! C'est l'essentiel.:)

**sydney**:on est déjà vendredi! :) Et pauvre Ginny, après ce chapitre j'ai l'impression que la conscience va prendre le bord…avec raison…Tom jeune, c'est un dieu, ma chère. À côté Harry c'est un poulet pas cuit, une copie pâle et chétive à tête d'épouvantail, le centième choix sur ta liste (et encore…et non j'aime pas Harry…) Sexy Tom rules!

**Vengeresse : **TOUT est possible dès qu'on se force un peu pour trouver une bonne explication…même que Drago aime Ginny! Tu devrais voir toutes les raisons que les gens ont trouvées, c'est fou! (et admirable aussi, tant d'imagination!) Merci, merci, j'aime penser que je ne tombe pas dans la banalité et que je crée quelque chose d'unique et de surprenant…OO ta fic ressemble à un triangle amoureux compliqué…j'ai rien lu encore, mais je vote pour Drago! –rires- En tout cas, si tu veux de l'aide pour t'aider à publier, hésite pas à me e-mailer!

**Cerulane**: perplexité? Je crois que tout Tom et son mystère sera éclairci dans ce chapitre…du mois ce que l'on se demande toutes depuis trois chapitres! –rires- D'après moi mon explication est crédible, mais encore là ça dépend de l'image que chacune se fait de Tom…Et oui, le terme « fluff » correspond bien à la définition de fleur bleue…ça me fait rire, je devrais peut-être faire comme en anglais et mettre des « fluff warning » : alerte fleur bleue, ça sonne bien quand même, non? –rires- Plus sérieusement, le chapitre 6 devrait sans doute te plaire…mais là je me tais et te laisse lire le chapitre pour savoir pourquoi! –rires-

**Mimi Geignarde : **Gwa! Lessien, c'est toi? Si tu savais comme j'ai paniqué un instant en cherchant ton review pour répondre, j'étais comme « je suis SÛRE d'avoir vu son pseudo quelque part, comment a-t-elle pu disparaître?? » jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était toi…je me trouvais brillante, je te jure. Tom, il a pas fini de nous faire baver, ça c'est certain! –rires- Pour répondre à ta question, primo je n'ai pas lu l'Ordre du Phénix (on m'a dit qu'Harry était tout le temps fâché, et que Sirius mourrait, et que Ginny changeait complètement bref ça me tentait pas…shame on me). Ici, donc tout se déroule comme si ce livre n'existait pas (c'est ça, la magie du fanfic!) Sans te couper les punchs, je peux t'affirmer que Tom tombera amoureux de Ginny sans rien perdre de sa méchanceté, et que Ginny ne deviendra pas méchante non plus…comment est-ce possible? Quel sera l'équilibre final? C'est pour ça qu'il faut lire, car la réponse est à la fin de la fic :) …et si je te fais te pauser plein de questions, tant mieux! Ça veut dire que ma fic est intéressante!!-rires- Tu as déjà changé ton pseudo, mais si tu en cherches encore un à moment donné ça me fera plaisir de recevoir tes suggestions par e-mail et de pouvoir t'aider de quelque façon que ce soit!

**Un gros merci aussi : stephanie **(pas exactement « amoureux », et pas encore…mais patience!) **miss serpentard **(TRÈS surprise!!-rires- Merci, c'est flatteur de me dire que tu trouves ma Ginny bien et Tom, on l'adore toutes!!—bave--) **solla** (bienvenue parmi nous! Et merci beaucoup), **ptite**** maraudeuse **(tu liras sans doute ceci dans un mois, et ma fic sera finie, mais bon j'espère que le point de vue de Tom te satisfera) **Waterlilly** et **prudence-moony**.

* * *

****

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 5**

Ginny croyait continuer à voir Tom de cette façon; mais de la même manière que le montagnard ne s'attend pas à l'avalanche, elle n'avait pas prévu les évènements du 10 décembre…la plus belle, et aussi la plus mauvaise journée de toute sa vie.

Ce jour-l battit des sommets côté exclusion et insultes. À croire que ses camarades n'avaient qu'un seul passe-temps : l'observer pour mieux disséquer et railler chaque parole et chaque geste qu'elle faisait. À voix haute, bien sûr, pour que Ginny ne manque rien.

« Tu as vu, Emma, son air rêveur?..On croirait au moins qu'une créature pathétique comme elle se concentrerait sur ses études, question de se racheter, mais nooon…regarde-la, elle s'en fout, cette mijaurée! »

« Rêveur? Moi je dirais plutôt…oh non pas ça, ce serait bien trop hor-riiiible… »

« Quoi? Quoi donc? Allez raconte!! »

« Moi je dirais…amoureuse! »

« AMOUREUSE? Ah mais quelle horreur! Pauvre garçon, qui que ce soit!... »

« Ça doit être un Serpentard, ça doit lui rappeler Tu-Sais-Qui!! »

« J'espère que le mec sait qu'il couche avec une dévergondée!! »

Et le troupeau d'éclater de rire, un petit rire aigue qui vous brûle les tempes et vous poursuit la nuit.

Ginny, d'habitude, subissait toutes ces brimades en silence, gardant sur son visage un sourire niais et complaisant; c'est ce qui lui attirait le moins d'ennuis.

« Entre nous, je me demande comment elle fait pour vivre aussi tranquillement après avoir été touchée par un être aussi immonde! À sa place, je me tuerais pour laver la souillure qu'est son existence!! »

Mais pas aujourd'hui.

Elle éclata en larmes au milieu de la classe.

« Ohhh! Regarde elle pleure!! C'est dur la vérité, n'est-ce pas Ginny? »

Soudain la voix de la professeure retentit à l'avant.

« Miss Weasley! Si vous voudriez arrêter de faire une scène à propos de rien! Et vous mesdemoiselles, arrêtez de taquiner votre camarade! »

« Mais professeure, voyons on la taquinait gentiment, après tout nous sommes ses _amies_… » dit Emma d'une voix angélique.

C'était trop. Elle avait tout supporté, tout accepté, sans se plaindre, sans se battre…à quoi bon? Personne ne voulait d'elle. Ginny se leva brusquement et courut en dehors de la salle de cours, sans prêter attention au « Miss Weasley, cela fera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor!! » et autres ricanements gras derrière elle.

---

Tom sortait de sa douche, une serviette négligemment attachée autour de ses reins et le corps ruisselant. La journée était froide et il en avait profité pour utiliser ses privilèges de préfet, c'est-à-dire une salle de bains privée.

« Je me demande comment Ginny sera ce soir…probablement délicieusement toute rouge et confuse… » dit-il à son reflet, peignant distraitement ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Puis il agrandit les yeux de surprise. À la vitesse de l'éclair, dans son miroir, il pouvait voir Ginny se former!

« Ginny?! » s'écria-t-il en pivotant sur lui-même.

Elle se lança dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer, la tête collée contre sa poitrine, sanglotant des paroles incohérentes.

« Tom…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée? Je…je serais pas obligée de…vivre ça…elles, elles ont dit que…que ça serait mieux, si, je mourraiiis…Tom, Tom, dis, tu vas les tuer, dis? Dis leur que, que ce n'est pas vrai…Écrase-les pour moi Tom…fais-les taire…fais-les taiiiire Tom…Tom, restes avec moi hein? Tu t'en iras pas là? Tom je les déteste…si tu savais…Je ne veux pas me réveiller, Tom, je ne veux pas…Pourquoi elles comprennent pas?..Pour,pourquoi y'a plus personne pour moi? Tom? TOM! DISPARAIS PAS TOM!! J'ai besoin de toi… »

La voix de Ginny était stridente et hystérique, et sa forme se composait pour se décomposer à toute vitesse, trop vite pour vraiment distinguer deux stades différents.

« GINNY! » dit-il en la secouant légèrement.

Elle s'arrêta, complètement hébétée, les yeux pouffants et rougis d'avoir pleuré.

« Ginny je suis là, je disparaîtrai pas, promis, ça va aller…calme-toi…doucement… »

Tout en la rassurant, Tom avait délicatement soulevée Ginny dans ses bras et l'amenait à la chambre attenante, avant de la déposer sur le lit et de se mettre à sa hauteur, un genou au sol.

« Ginny » dit-il en saisissant doucement son visage entre ses mains, « qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée, Tom? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix, plaintive et lointaine. « Pourquoi elle mes persécutent? Pourquoi personne ne les voit? Pourquoi je suis obligée de subir tout ça? »

Il soupira.

« Ginny, je…je sais pas pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tuée, mais même si j'avais l'occasion de changer les choses je ne le ferais pas ».

Elle le regardait, pétrifiée.

« Si tu n'aurais pas subi tout ça » dit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien, « tu ne serais pas là à me parler aujourd'hui. Et ça, ça me rendrait très triste. »

Il y eût un instant, puis elle fondit en larmes à nouveau.

« Tu..tu as raison Tom..tu..tu as toujours eu raison…Tom…mon amour…mon _seul et unique_ amour… »

Elle l'attira dans un baiser maladroit mais passionné, et Tom se laissa faire. La force du petit être qui l'enlaçait était poignante de vérité et il en fut étrangement ému.

Il l'allongea sur le lit et lui souffla doucement :

« Dors Ginny

-Dor..dormir?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te laisserai pas partir. »

---

Deux heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Tom observa Ginny dormir dans ses bras. Dormir avec une confiance absolue, voir son souffle retrouver un rythme régulier, détailler son corps de nymphette pâle et fragile, pure et tremblant.

Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser d'elle. Il sentait bien que Ginny l'aimait d'abord parce qu'il faisait attention à elle, mais il y avait autre chose. Ginny était différente. Ginny avait survécu à son journal et avait donc vu son côté sombre et sadique, savait son passé, avait souffert sous sa plus que probable manipulation et mensonges, provenait d'un monde où il avait sans doute commis milles atrocités, et souffrait encore du seul fait de l'avoir connu, victime d'injustes brimades de la part de ses collègues depuis dieu seul sait combien de temps. Elle avait vu des gens l'abandonner, lui tourner le dos, être fatigués d'elle, tout ça à cause de lui, et elle était encore là, dans ses bras, à dormir et à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait rester avec lui.

Ginny l'aimait, dieu seul sait pourquoi, et étrangement il n'était pas porté à rire de cette déclaration comme avec plupart des autres filles, qui ne voulaient en général qu'un bon flirt ou étaient aveuglés par sa réputation, sans jamais essayer de découvrir sa véritable personnalité ni ses véritables motifs.

Qu'allait-il donc faire d'elle? Jusqu'à date, il s'était montré sucré, gentil et prévenant, et parfois sombre, ténébreux et cruel; un mélange qu'il savait explosif et irrésistible pour bien des filles, et qui lui laissait donc toutes les options ouvertes. La tuer n'était pas dans ses plans : elle n'était pas une menace, d'abord parce qu'elle n'était pas de son époque, ensuite (et surtout), Tom le sentait confusément, Ginny l'_aimait_ dans le sens pur du terme : jamais elle ne le trahirait.

Pour être bien honnête, l'innocence de Ginny était rafraîchissante, et malgré tout ce qu'on disait de lui, Tom ne disait pas non à un peu de compagnie. Surtout de la compagnie qui ne cherchait pas à le battre scolairement, l'humilier, lui lécher les bottes ou le traiter comme un gigolo, de la compagnie innocente qui cherchait naïvement à lui plaire et semblait passablement ignorante de certains plaisirs de la vie…

Et puis personne d'autre ne saurait qu'elle serait là; pas de questions dérangeantes, donc, et Ginny en totale exclusivité. Quelqu'un totalement dévoué à le rendre heureux.

Décidé, il embrassa doucement ses paupières.

Ginny ouvrit les yeux lentement, et lui fit un grand sourire en l'apercevant.

« Tom…tu es encore là…ça veut dire que je suis resté ici…c'est merveilleux…Je ne veux plus jamais me réveiller là, Tom. »

Il sourit.

« Alors reste avec moi. »

« C'est possible? Tu veux bien? Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec moi? » demanda-t-elle précipitamment, le regard plein d'espoir et de bonheur.

Il rit doucement. Aux oreilles de Ginny, cela sonna comme les clochettes du Père Noël.

« Si je te le propose, Ginny, c'est parce que ça me fera plaisir…Écoute, voici ce qu'on va faire : les vacances d'hiver approchent, non? Alors tu vas signer la feuille pour dire que tu restes à l'école, tu expédieras les travaux scolaires et tu viendras me rejoindre ici tout le temps, en retournant de temps en temps chez toi pour garder ton corps en santé…personne ne remarquera ton absence, et nous on fera plein de trucs chouettes ensemble…une sortie à Pré-au-Lard juste nous deux, ça te dit? »

Ginny crût qu'elle allait suffoquer de bonheur.

« Oh, Tom, oui! OUI OUI OUI!!! »

* * *

Chapitre 5-Fin.

Le chapitre 6 sortira d'ici quatre jours (désolée, à cause de mes vacances je n'ai plus de chapitres d'écrits d'avance…). Reviews svp, et à bientôt!


	6. Chapitre 6

**[N/A] **6 jours au lieu de 4, je sais…pardon…Maudits problèmes de ff.net…Mais je me rachète, avec un beau chapitre de 7 pages, bien…croustillant. **Avertissement**, donc, si vous trouvez que la fic est trop sensuelle à votre goût, faites juste me le dire et on arrangera le rating…pas de stupide plainte à ff.net, par pitié!

Aussi, bien que je déteste personnellement Harry, les pensées de Ginny ici ne reflètent pas parfaitement la réalité…Harry n'a pas agi en tel crétin, enfin pas tout à fait. Rappelez-vous que Ginny souffre, et que cette souffrance modifie toute sa perception. Ceci dit, bonne lecture!

**[Réponses]**

**Waterlilly**** : **Profiter de sa naïveté? Ce serait bien lui, mais en ce moment il n'a pas véritables motifs, sauf celui de s'amuser…Ton n'aime pas encore Ginny (après tout il ne la connaît pas) mais elle lui plaît déjà sur plusieurs points, et cette impression n'ira que crescendo dans les prochains chapitres…Hohoho, mais je ne peux pas tout révéler encore…;)

**Cerulane**** : **j'attendais vraiment ton review…c'est vital pour moi oO J'étais comme « pourquoi elle est pas là? Arg, j'écrirai pas le prochain chapitre sans elle!! » -rires- Je ne parlais pas du chapitre passé, mais bien de celui-ci. Je compte sur ton avis pour me dire si je vais trop loin pour PG-13…à mon humble opinion non mais on ne sait jamais…Enfin bon, je me suis laisser allée, oui…mea culpa Ginny dans mon idée a ce côté sombre, cette passion maniaque, et Tom est un peu déviant dans ses fantasmes…j'espère juste que ça ne vas pas trop déplaire…(moi, j'en bavais! -rires-) arg, tourments. Encore une fois, je compte sur toi; ton avis m'est très précieux.

**Lune de Cristal **: merci infiniment, c'était très flatteur ton review…Je crois que toutes celles qui ont été méconnues et rejetées se retrouvent à quelque part dans Ginny prisonnière de cette situation extrême…(et oui les méchantes sont très méchantes, on caricature à fond ou pas du tout, après tout! ) enfin moi pour ma part je m'y retrouve, et c'est pour ça que j'aime tant aussi ma vision de Tom. Mais trêve de bavardages…j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!

**Sydney : **Crois-moi, à partir d'ici ça va devenir de plus en plus intéressant…à partir du moment où la conscience de Ginny embrasse la situation et que Tom s'intéresse vraiment à elle, la dynamite est allumée! Sa santé ne souffrira pas trop, je m'en voudrais de gâcher la fic pour ça…et puis Ginny se sentirait trop conne non non ça me tente pas! –rires- Après ce chapitre, crois-moi, même la plus irréductible fan de Ginny/quelqu'un d'autre voudrait se retrouver avec Tom!! –yeah top sexy…bave…-- Et je n'aime pas Harry/Ginny non plus…pas seulement parce que je déteste Harry et aime Tom, mais bien parce que je trouverais ça pathétique En tout cas, bonne lecture!

**Mimi Geignarde : **J'espère que tu as reçu mon deuxième e-mail! En tout cas, merci pour la pub, c'est fort apprécié Tom, le mec idéal? Attends de lire le chapitre…AH NON j'aurais jamais pu finir le chapitre comme ça, ça m'aurait tuée, je déteste tellement ce genre de situation moi-même!! En tout cas, merci pour l'idée (j'y avais pas du tout pensé, c'est vraiment intéressant), et bonne lecture!

**Arwen**** Yuy : **1-Oui on voudrait toutes Tom pour nous!! Surtout après ce chapitre!—bave—2-cinquième fois? OO t'es malade!! Sérieusement, je suis flattée!! 3- Moi aussi je les trouve mimis ensemble 4-Merci, merci, et encore merci 5- Yup, tout ça finira par un happy end…parole d'auteur! –rires-

**Arkel**** : **je suis flattée par le long review. :)C'est pas grave pour le retard, je suis contente que tu aies reviewée! J'ai jamais lu l'interview avec Rowling, mais ça devient de plus en plus apparent dans ses livres que ses persos sont plus gris que tous noirs ou tous blancs…de toute façon, le manichéisme, je déteste! Être mauvais parce qu'on est mauvais, ça ne marche pas comme explication! Tom, il est super intéressant comme personnage, et je trouve que lui et Ginny, c'est juste le top. Les méchants sont bien plus séduisants de toute façon, c'est bien connu…-rires-.

**Un gros merci aussi : Kikimette Malfoy **(merci et bienvenue chez nous)**, solla** (tu auras ta réponse dans le chapitre), **Shunrya** (bon retour parmi nous) **Ithilwen** (merci! en passant, joli nom) **Leene**(Sev est hot je suis d'accord) **sindra**(tout dépend de ta définition de happy end…mais oui, j'ai bien l'intention d'en faire un! –rires- Tom craquant? Attends ce chapitre!!) **stephanie****, lapieuvredudésert, will black, amano ai **(eh non! Je briserai cette image tenace chez vous que Tom est un salaud infini…-rires-) **Vengeresse **(ça s'en vient effectivement très malsain, je pense que tu seras comblée et j'attends ton e-mail!) **jess** (maître? oh la la!! –rougit affreusement-) ****

**À ceux qui me lisent silencieusement, merci aussi! **

* * *

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 6**

****

« N'oublie pas de prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, mon ange. Ce serait dommage qu'on se fasse déranger… »

Ginny rougit un peu dans le corridor en repensant aux lèvres douces de Tom contre son oreille, tout ce que ses mots laissaient sous-entendre, et accéléra son pas déjà déterminé. Elle avait réfléchi, prévu les possibilités, poli un plan parfait qui fonctionnait de toutes les façons imaginables.

L'exercice ne s'était pas révélé difficile : après tout, les seules personnes à Poudlard susceptibles de vouloir la voir, de lui parler, ou même de juste confirmer sa présence se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Là-dessus, il n'y avait qu'une seule qui se révèle un véritable obstacle à son Noël de bonheur : Harry.

_Emma et les autres seront parties chez elles pour un joyeux Noël en famille. Les intellos comme Hermione qui restent ici pour étudier ne me jetteront même pas un regard. Non, il n'y a vraiment qu'Harry et mon gros bœuf de frère qui soient susceptibles de ruiner mes vacances, quand ils seront ennuyés et voudront se donner la conscience tranquille en venant prendre des nouvelles de la pauvre petite Ginny. _

Ginny serra les dents et son visage de poupée se tordit un moment dans une grimace d'ego frustré et d'espoirs déçus. Après la Chambre des Secrets, elle avait misé tout son bonheur, sa rédemption, sur Harry. Harry qui lui avait dit qu'il serait là pour elle, que tout irait bien, que tout le monde comprendrait avec le temps et qu'il la protégerait quoiqu'il arrive. Jusqu'à ce que, bien sûr, il se tanne de jouer les héros pour elle et la laisse sombrer sans le moindre regard, déguisant son écoeurement en gentil mensonge cousu de blanc : _« Ginny, pour que ça marche il faut aussi que tu y mettes du tien et que tu apprennes à te défendre seule. Je ne pourrai pas être tout le temps là, tu comprends? »_.

Oh oui, elle avait compris. Compris qu'Harry Potter le magnifique avait mieux à faire que de s'occuper de Ginny-la-pathétique. Qu'il avait fait assez bonne figure aux yeux de tous pour pouvoir arrêter, assez longtemps pour qu'on considère l'entretien de son image publique comme un acte de dévouement et de sacrifice. Et, surtout Ginny, la moindre de choses est que tu lui en sois éternellement reconnaissante

Sois lui donc reconnaissante d'avoir expliqué ton _problème_ à tout le monde, en mettant l'accent sur ta _naïvet_ et ta _solitude_, et en surgissant de nulle part à chaque fois que quelqu'un disait quelque chose sans te laisser le temps de parler par toi-même, te réduisant par le fait même en gentille incompétente qu'il ne fallait pas laisser parler par soi-même, sinon qui sait dans quel pétrin tu te serais fourrée?

Voyons donc. Une simple phrase, du style « _Voldemort__ a abusé d'elle, en profitant de son ignorance et de sa fragilité naturelle » _ est _beaucoup mieux_ pour rendre ta vie misérable jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et moi je m'en lave les mains et tout le monde me louangera pour ces mois sacrifiés à Ginny l'idiote, la pute, la vendue, la traîtresse, enfin bref, l'immonde détritus qui ne méritait pas toute cette gentillesse. Et goodbye Ginny, et bonne chance surtout dans ta nouvelle et resplendissante vie!

Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois elle était en contrôle. Cette fois, elle allait battre en hypocrisie Mr. Harry Potter, sauveur des pauvres gens.

---

Ginny aperçut d'abord Hermione, le nez fourré dans un livre, puis Ron et Harry, absorbés dans une partie d'échecs. Elle prit une grande inspiration, se composa un visage énamouré de Harry et s'avança.

« Ron? Harry? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ron? » dit-elle cette fois avec plus de force.

« Ginny? C'est toi? » dit Ron sans même lever les yeux du jeu.

« Hmm-mm. Je suis venue donner mon cadeau de Noël en avance à Harry. »

À ces mots, les deux garçons levèrent soudainement la tête, stupéfaits et gênés.

« Mais Ginny, voyons tu n'avais pas…je veux dire…tu ne peux pas… »

Ron la regardait, les yeux grands et suppliants, disant la même chose silencieusement : _Ginny__, nous n'avons plus d'argent. Même plus pour les cadeaux de Noël! T'es conne ou quoi??_

C'est vrai que la dernière année avait été très dure pour les Weasley. Pour payer l'année scolaire de ses deux derniers enfants à Poudlard, Arthur avait obligé d'hypothéquer la maison, et depuis, il n'avait plus qu'une marotte : économie. Économie sur la nourriture, les vêtements, les fournitures scolaires, les animaux, les articles de maison, tout. Alors les cadeaux de Noël, on n'en parlait même pas.

Elle sourit.

« Ce que j'ai à offrir à Harry n'est pas matériel. ».

Puis se tournant vers lui :

« Harry, ça te dirait de prendre ma place pour aller passer un Noël en famille? »

Ron fit les yeux ronds, tandis les yeux de Harry pétillaient d'une joie non dissimulée.

« Ginny, non, je ne peux… »

« Ginny, je ne pense pas que maman… »

Elle fit semblant de rire.

« Harry » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui « si je te le propose c'est parce que ça me fait plaisir, non? De toute façon j'ai plein de rattrapage à faire dans mes devoirs, et je tiens vraiment à ce que tu acceptes…en remerciement de tout ce que tu as fais pour moi. » rajouta-elle pour la bonne mesure en essayant de ne pas grimacer.

Puis, se tournant vers Ron :

« Tu sais très bien que c'est dans des moments comme ceux-ci que maman tient le plus à ce que l'on soit unis et généreux. Et Harry a vraiment besoin de connaître un vrai Noël en famille…Et puis Ron », chuchota-elle près de son oreille, « puisque Percy est en stage au ministère, tu pourrais inviter Hermione aussi, non? »

Ron rougit furieusement et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible tandis que Harry tentait encore de protester, mais Ginny savait qu'elle avait gagné.

« Eh bien merci Ginny, ça me touche vraiment… » dit Harry au bout d'un moment. « Tu es sûre que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop ici? »

« Je n'aurai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, crois-moi. » lui dit-elle le visage rayonnant.

« Bien, bien…je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, Ginny. »

_Mon œil oui, tu t'en fous!_

« Je t'avais bien dit que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, non? » dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Absolument, Harry. _Parfaitement_ dans l'ordre. »

---

Les quelques jours séparant Ginny des vacances de Noël filèrent comme le vent. Ginny ne se présenta plus en classe que pour les examens, et passait le reste du temps à la bibliothèque pour compléter ses devoirs de vacances. Emma et les autres, dû aux examens, la laissaient tranquille, tout juste un « Comme ça Ginny, on reste toute seule ce Noël? Bien fait pour toi! » avant de partir, mais le commentaire passa des kilomètres au-dessus de la tête de Ginny.

_Un dernier devoir_, pensa Ginny en griffonnant frénétiquement sur un parchemin_, et j'y vais._ Tout le monde était parti, et tout ce que Ginny avait besoin était à côté de son lit : une cruche d'eau pour la soif, des barres d'alimentation bonnes pour vingt-quatre heures chacune et quelques vêtements pour se changer de temps en temps, question de ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

_J'y vais. Je vais voir Tom. Je vais me faire belle et mignonne et Tom voudra me garder près de lui. Il me dira qu'il m'aime aussi et il m'embrassera et nous serons heureux…loin d'Emma, de Harry, de tous les autres qui ne comprennent rien… qui ne peuvent pas nous comprendre…_ _qui ne veulent pas comprendre…_

Elle aimait Tom. Elle en était sûre. Tout ça, c'était le destin. Elle ferait tout pour le rendre heureux, pour le voir sourire. Tom se rendrait compte. Tom l'aimerait en retour. Il lui dira « je t'aime ». Il le lui dira, oui oui oui. Il l'enlacera et l'embrassera et lui murmurera « je t'aime » et il la protégerait de tous ces gens.

_Il tuera des gens, Ginny_, souffla sa conscience à l'agonie quelque part dans les profondeurs de son âme, comme un animal mourrant qui regarde les étoiles avant la fin, rendu lucide et insensible par ce qu'il a traversé, tandis que Ginny s'installait dans son lit. _Il me tue, moi. Souhaites-tu donc adorer la cause de tes tourments, embrasser le diable? Mais tu ne m'écoutes plus Ginny, et je te comprends…que t'ai-je donc apporté, sinon malheur et tristesse? Je suis fatiguée, si fatiguée…si c'est ce qui soulagera tes souffrances, si c'est ce qui te rendra le bonheur, alors… fermons les yeux sur le sang qu'il répandra et aimons l'assassin ensemble._

« J'arrive, Tom. » souffla-t-elle à la noirceur.

Et elle ferma les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

---

Ginny apparut sans bruit sur le lit, rassemblant instinctivement la couverture pour cacher sa nudité. Son corps était devenu d'une apparence et d'une consistance parfaitement normale, au point qu'un œil non averti n'y aurait rien vu.

Il y avait pourtant quelques signes : Ginny avait l'air singulièrement légère, et étrangement translucide. Ces caractéristiques, combinées à sa peau déjà laiteuse, lui conféraient une douce luminosité, proche de celle qu'ont les fantômes des êtres chers quand on croit les voir.

C'est ce qu'elle était, au fond : un esprit incarné dans une époque qui n'était pas la sienne.

Tom était à son bureau, éclairé par une unique chandelle, le dos courbé, le visage concentré sur une vielle feuille de parchemin, entouré de plusieurs piles de grimoires poussiéreux. Ginny le voyait de trois quarts; la découpe de son profil harmonieux, le sourcil bien dessiné, froncé par l'effort, les lèvres pleines, tour à tour douces et cruelles, et ce pli supérieur déjà creusé dans leurs courbure…la pose presque figée tant il était absorbée dans son ouvrage; à part cette main, grande et forte, qui, dans un geste large mais gracieux, trempait la plume dans l'encre; une main faite pour commander, à l'image parfaite de cet homme.

_Comme il est beau. _

« Bonsoir, mon ange. Un Gallion pour tes pensées? » dit doucement Tom en déposant sa plume, avant de se redresser dans sa chaise, ses yeux saphir brillants dans la noirceur, son regard planté dans le sien. Sa voix roulait comme du velours liquide sur sa langue, hypnotisant Ginny.

_Le charme d'un serpent._

Lentement, elle secoua la tête. Le diable avant qu'elle lui avoue qu'elle se pâmait rien qu'à le regarder!

« Intéressant…deux, alors? » proposa-t-il, l'amusement se reflétant dans son visage.

Ginny crût qu'elle allait défaillir. _Pourquoi_ fallait-il qu'il soit si sexy?

Un rouge vif lui monta aux joues et elle re-secoua la tête vivement, s'agrippant au mince drap qui la recouvrait.

« Non? Mais je tiens à savoir, moi, c'est bien embêtant…Alors peut-être… » sa voix descendit de deux octaves « …un _baiser _pour tes pensées, Ginny? »

_Un baiser._

_Avec cette barbe naissante qui lui ombre le visage d'un air sauvage…quel effet ça ferait?_

Ginny sentit soudain une chaleur vive se répandre dans son corps, comme une envie irréfrénable qui prenait possession d'elle.

_Le tigre me regarde et je deviens tigre à mon tour._

Devant elle, Tom agrandissait les yeux. Ginny semblait…possédée.

« Je te veux… juste pour moi. »

Cette voix engourdie par le désir, était-ce bien la sienne?

Tom semblait avoir été foudroyé. Puis son regard s'éveilla d'une lueur malsaine, et il se laissa couler dans son fauteuil avant de lentement lui faire signe de venir avec l'index.

« Viens chercher ton baiser, ma tigresse. »

Elle se leva sans un bruit et s'immobilisa devant lui.

« Sers-toi, princesse. » souffla-t-il dans un sourire à la fois supérieur et sensuel.

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fondit sur lui comme un vautour. Tom avait la tête qui tournait comme sous l'effet d'un alcool. Ginny l'enivrait. Son baiser était cruel et brutal, comme si elle tentait de le dévorer avec son amour. Et plus il répondait, plus son étreinte se resserrait.

Puis il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Aussitôt, l'enchantement entourant Ginny se dissipa. Ses yeux redevinrent ronds et innocents et elle laissa échapper un cri en le voyant.

« IIIH! Tom, je suis désolée, je t'assure je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris!! Tom!! Tom est-ce que ça va? Tom pardon, Tom excuse-moi…»

Tandis que Ginny fondait en larmes, Tom toucha ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang!

Une fois le choc passé, Tom se sentit étrangement fébrile. Une telle passion, chez Ginny, qui l'aurait cru?

Catalysée par _lui._

« Encore, Ginny » murmura-t-il.

Elle arrêta de pleurer et le regarda, incrédule.

« Qu…quoi? Tu es sûr? Tu n'es pas fâché? »

Une vision de fantasme se présentait à Tom : Ginny, la douce poupée innocente en pleurs, vêtue d'un simple drap et toute coulée sur lui, avait le corps encore transpirant de désir et les lèvres tachées de son sang.

« Je te jure, mon ange » dit-il d'une voix rauque en effaçant ses larmes du bout de ses pouces, « que j'irai personnellement remercier les pauvres tarés qui te servent de camarades pour m'avoir envoyé un tel trésor. »

Elle rougit un instant et détourna le regard, mais il tira doucement sur son menton en l'attirant vers son visage.

« _J'adore_ ce que tu as fais Ginny. »

« Oui..oui? Vraiment? »

« Vraiment. Nous aurons les plus belles vacances imaginables, crois-moi… Demain, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard, et je jure sur mes ancêtres de te traiter comme une _reine._ »

« Une reine… » souffla-t-elle rêveusement.

« Une reine. Maintenant, embrasse-moi. »

---

Chapitre 6-Fin.

Alors? Choquées? Rêveuses? Dites-le moi…le chapitre 7 paraîtra dimanche, si tout va bien…Reviews svp, et à bientôt!


	7. Chapitre 7

**[N/A]** Oui, oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable! Je n'avais pas l'inspiration…Mais là ça m'est revenu:) Suite à vos réactions positives:) au précédent chapitre, je me suis permise d'aller plus loin…qui a dit que ténèbres et amour ne faisaient pas bon ménage?

Merci à toutes pour vos encouragements, je me sens honorée d'avoir autant de reviews (sincèrement!). J'aimerais vous remercier personnellement comme je l'ai fait pour chaque chapitre, mais non seulement je crois que vous voulez plus la suite que mon ridicule blabla, mais aussi il y en tellement (36!!) que ça me prendrait au moins….quoi…3 heures? (rires) Je me sens paresseuse…Mais pour répondre aux questions générales :

1-Oui, Tom est le plus hot de tous les mecs existants!! WA-ÏÏÏ!! ( -cri de la fan en délire).

2-Mais non, il ne va pas débarquer dans le futur! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez! J'ai quelque chose de _beaucoup mieux_ en réserve!! (rires)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

****

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 7**

Tom fit exactement comme il l'avait promis. Au matin, elle s'était réveillé dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagés, enlacés comme des serpents, pour entendre un son de douche et trouver une robe courte de velours verte étendue à son côté, qui la laissa muette de bonheur tant elle était belle. Elle avait avancé sa main pour y toucher, puis l'avait brusquement retiré, brûlée par un interdit que des années de privation avaient rendu automatique et inconscient.

_Trop cher. Trop luxueux. Trop classe pour toi. Ne la touche pas, tu vas la salir, petite pauvresse…même en rêver est trop dispendieux pour toi!_

C'est dans cet état désillusionné et frustré que Tom la retrouva, et la surprise fut telle qu'il arrêta de se sécher les cheveux et s'immobilisa dans l'entrée de sa chambre, les yeux ronds. Ginny était là en train de mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang de dépit, la main flottant à deux centimètres au-dessus du riche tissu, un air d'envie évident sur le visage et les yeux étincelants de larmes de rage à grands peines retenues.

« Elle ne te plaît pas? » avait-il demandé, l'incrédulité bien transparente dans sa voix. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir cerné le style qui plairait à Ginny…toutes ses conquêtes lui avaient certifié qu'il avait un goût infaillible, côté mode féminine.

La question eût l'effet d'une douche froide sur les pensées de Ginny, et ce fût à son tour de se retourner pour le regarder avec incrédulité.

« C'est pour moi? » était-elle parvenue à demander, le ton pareil à une souris à qui on aurait annoncé qu'elle pouvait manger toute la fromagerie.

Il y eût un moment mort, puis Tom fût pris d'une toux d'hilarité qui le laissa pantelant et avide d'air, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à côté d'elle, un grand sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres abîmées, les yeux tournées vers elle, attentifs.

Ennuyée, elle avait la moue avant de lui tourner le dos.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » avait-elle marmonnée, renfrognée.

Ses larges mains furent sur sa taille, la tournant avec délicatesse mais fermeté vers lui, tandis que son rire résonnait encore indistinctement dans sa poitrine. Puis il avait saisi son petit menton du bout des doigts et l'avait forcée à le regarder dans les yeux, qui reprenaient peu à peu un air plus sérieux.

« Ma douce, sensible et adorable Ginny…mais à qui d'autre penses-tu qu'elle puisse bien appartenir? Une sœur que je n'ai pas?» avait-il reniflé dédaigneusement.

Ginny avait fui son regard de nouveau, en colère. Qu'est-ce qu'il était…_obtus_!

« UNE AUTRE FILLE!! » avait-elle explosée, hors d'elle. « Ta petite amie, ta maîtresse, tes nombreuses…conquêtes qui t'attendent en dehors de cette chambre pour se pâmer comme des pimbêches en chaleur, est-ce que je le sais, moi? » avait-elle craché avec acide, sa voix lacée d'une jalousie brûlante.

Il avait haussé un sourcil devant son accès de colère, puis sa bouche s'était fendue dans un sourire triomphal et goguenard.

« Ma Ginny est jalouuuuse… » s'était-il mis à siffler, sourire de plus en plus arrogant à mesure qu'elle protestait en cris et en petits coups de poings.

Au bout d'un moment, il avait immobilisé ses poings dans ses mains, et avait commencé à tracer des figures incongrues dans ses paumes avec ses pouces, d'une manière réconfortante, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme un peu.

«Ginny, je ne suis pas 'en couple' avec personne, l'idée même est ridicule. Tu m'imagines roucouler des fadaises comme un pigeon aux oreilles d'une fille au plein milieu du Grand Hall?...

Ginny secoua la tête et gloussa de rire. L'idée oscillait entre le comique et le dégoûtant.

-…pas de rendez-vous secret, pas _rien_. Rassurée?

Ginny hocha la tête.

-À voix haute.

-Oui, Tom, je comprends, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée.

Il étouffa un rire.

-Et _surtout_, Ginny, je ne suis pas assez sadique pour mettre un vêtement luxueux juste à côté d'une belle femme nue qui dort et qui serait ravissante dedans s'il était destiné à quelqu'un d'autre…utilise ta tête un peu là.

Un rouge vif lui monta aux joues. Belle? Femme? Ravissante? _Elle_?

-Mais…ça dû te coûter une fortune…je ne…

Il avait posé un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je te traiterais en reine?

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

-Tu t'habitueras vite, Ginny, crois-moi tu es faite pour le luxe…et ne t'en fais pas pour l'argent, je suis riche à craquer. (Puis, tournant sa tête vers la robe) Quoique je doive admettre que celle-ci manque un peu de prestige, tu as raison, je ferais peut-être mieux de la donner à une de mes fans…

Horrifiée par la seule pensée de perdre la magnifique robe, Ginny s'était déjà jetée dessus, quand le dernier commentaire de Tom s'enregistra dans son cerveau. Sa tête tourna comme sous l'effet d'une claque vers lui, le ton alarmé.

-Tes _fans?_

Tom était au bord d'une crise de larmes de rires. Ginny était si spontanée, si naïve…Décidément ses vacances commençaient encore mieux que prévues.

-Eh bien oui mes fans…tu sais, les pimbêches en chaleur qui m'arrachent mon linge pour me violer sitôt que je sors de ma chambre?

Il y eût un petit cri étranglé de rage, puis l'instant d'après Tom se retrouva nez à nez avec sa tigresse de la nuit précédente, qui rugissait de colère, ses ongles crispés sur la peau de son torse.

-S'il y en a _une seule_ qui te touche je la tue!! siffla-t-elle.

-Vraiment? J'aimerais voir ça…, son ton trahissant clairement qu'il ne la croyait pas une seconde.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, Tom Jedusor, ou je te préviens, ça fera TRÈS mal…très très mal, prévint-elle en enfonçant ses griffes jusqu'au sang.

Tom eût un tressaillement.

-C'est une promesse? demanda-t-il, l'œil intéressé.

Elle eût un sourire narquois.

-Seulement si je me sens assez reine aujourd'hui.

Puis sans lui laisser le temps de réagir elle saisit la robe et fila vers la chambre de bains, sans tenir compte des protestations indignées de Tom.

-Gin-nyyyyyyyy!! Hey! Tu peux pas me faire ça!! gémit-t-il plaintivement au travers de la porte.

-Oh que si! _Et habilles-toi, pervers!! _fût la réponse étouffée.

De l'autre côté de la porte, on pu entendre Tom rire aux éclats. Décidément, il n'y avait que Ginny pour le décorer de ses empreintes dentaires sur toute la moitié supérieure de son corps, après moult baisers sauvages et positions compromettantes, et lui hurler après d'aller se rhabiller parce qu'il était indécent.

---

Ginny se regarda d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Certes, l'effet était flatteur…mais en même temps…comment dire?

« _Délicieusement pervers »_ résonna la voix de Tom dans sa tête.

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement, dans un vain effort de chasser Tom et tout ce qui est de près ou de loin rattaché à la notion de « pervers » de son esprit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Juste tantôt dans la douche, le seul fait de penser que le savon avait nettoyé Tom _intégralement_ l'avait renvoyé dans un autre tour de fantaisies coquines…elle devait se ressaisir.

_À qui je mens? Ginny Weasley, QUI était la plus perverse des deux HIER?_

Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Tom avait le don de la provoquer, d'attirer à la surface toutes ses pulsions négatives et…et…perverses, justement. Pas comme si elle était comme ça _naturellement._

_C'est sûr, voyons. Qu'on n'aille surtout pas penser que tu y as pris **plaisir**_**, **_quelle honte._

Honte, non. Embrassement, peut-être. C'est-à-dire qu'une dominatrice sanguinaire et sans pitié n'est pas exactement l'idée qu'elle se faisait de son côté sensuel…encore moins le croyait-elle possible. Ginny, c'est une personne douce et timide, non? Pas une enchanteresse machiavélique qui arrache des « Encore, Ginny » d'extase au sorcier le plus puissant jamais connu, et _surtout pas_ quelqu'un qui hurle son plaisir et son consentement à n'importe quel demande tordue dudit sorcier sitôt qu'elle lui en est laissé l'occasion.

Ginny, c'était quelqu'un de…de…_bien_, non?

Elle pivota devant le miroir.

La robe lui allait vraiment à merveille.

---

Ginny jeta un œil dans l'embrasure de la porte, encore un peu gênée. C'est vrai que la robe la mettait en valeur, mais entre se la montrer à soi-même et la montrer à quelqu'un d'_autre_, il y avait un pas…immense.

Finalement, elle trouva son courage et demanda d'une voix timide :

« Tom? Qu'est-ce…tu en penses? »

Tom quitta l'observation de son plafond et tourna son regard vers elle. La lueur qu'elle y vit n'avait qu'un seul nom.

_Gourmandise._

Ginny soupira ostensiblement pendant que Tom la détaillait. La robe finissait à mi-cuisse, et avait l'allure d'un jumper pour enfant à bretelles larges chargé de broderies diverses. La chemise intégrée et diaphane au-dessous avait de grandes manches serrées aux coudes, et un col audacieux et aguicheur se terminant dans une pointe généreuse. Non seulement ça, mais le jumper était tellement serré à cet endroit qu'il faisait ressortir sa poitrine de façon très…intéressante.

Trop, en à juger l'homme devant elle.

-Alors?

-C'est parfait, mon ange. Absolument, je te jure. Tu es _magnifique_.

-Vraiment? Je n'ai pas l'air…je sais pas…déplacée dans cet habit?

-Non. Pas du tout. Viens, on y va.

---

_Avez-vous vu la femme enfant qui se promenait dans le noir,_

_Ses yeux luisant de passion, son âme teinte de désespoir?_

_Avez-vous vu la nouvelle fleur qui va bientôt éclore,_

_Son parfum enivrant, qui respire la mort?_

_---_

Le reste de la journée fût un véritable rêve. Bijoux, bonbons, colifichets, vêtements, Tom ne lui refusait _rien, _même pas ce ridicule toutou dragon rose fluo_. _Pire, il la pressait de prendre plus et retournait sur ses pas acheter l'article qu'elle avait regardé avec envie sans le demander. Elle faisait une surdose de luxe, la tête lui tournait…mais qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait ça! Elle était heureuse…non, _euphorique_. Tom avait raison, elle était faite pour ça. Le luxe, c'était comme un chiffon qui vient nettoyer la suie sur un diamant étincelant, en l'occurrence elle. Elle resplendissait, littéralement.

Tom regardait Ginny danser devant les miroirs, éblouie par sa propre beauté, avec amusement. Sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il payait ce genre de traite à une fille, mais peu l'appréciait comme Ginny. Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'arrêtait pas, et en rajoutait encore et encore. On aurait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se blaser de toute cette abondance qui pleuvait sur elle.

Ginny avait pris de l'assurance au fil de la journée. D'abord craintive et insécure, elle s'accrochait à son bras pour se rassurer. À présent, elle s'accrochait à lui pour se _l'approprier_, jetant des œillades de fauves affamés à toutes celles qui avaient le malheur de le regarder de trop près. C'était hallucinant.

Et brillamment exploitable. Ginny était jalouse morte, et il était déterminé à savoir jusqu'à quel point. Après l'épisode du dîner, il en avait déduit que tester les limites de sa tolérance serait sans doute l'expérience la plus excitante qu'il aie jamais eu depuis un moment.

Il se remémora l'incident avec délice. La serveuse, jeune et jolie…lui qui se mettait à flirter avec sous l'œil assassin de Ginny…le tout s'était gâté quand la serveuse avait commencé à répondre à ses avances, rangeant mentalement Ginny avec les meubles, ne lui prêtant plus aucune attention alors qu'il était évident qu'elle était avec lui. Ahh, le désastre magnifique…sa tigresse avait ressurgi des profondeurs et réglé la situation presto. Avec rigidité, elle s'était excusée, avant de filer vers l'arrière. Merlin seul sait comment elle s'était débrouillée, mais le moment d'après la serveuse avait perdu son emploi et lui avait gagné le _french kiss_ public le plus saisissant de toute l'histoire du village.

« C'est la serveuse qui est coupable Tom, après tout si elle n'avait pas essayé de te séduire elle serait encore en train de montrer son affreux visage à la clientèle… » lui avait répondu Ginny placidement, comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

Jusqu'où cette logique tordue pouvait-elle bien aller? Si une autre fille réussissait effectivement à le séduire, ce serait de sa faute si elle serait expédiée dans l'autre monde?

Tom sourit d'un air mauvais. Il ne savait pas, mais était déterminé à le savoir…

---

_Avez-vous vu les griffes de la démence_

_Arracher l'amour d'un ange sans lui laisser de chance?_

_Moi j'ai vu la belle offrir son cœur au diable_

_Et j'ai fermé les yeux car les autres étaient coupables._

_-Un mendiant qui les vit ce jour-là.-_

* * *

Chapitre 7-Fin. 

Le chapitre 8 sortira…euh…bientôt j'espère.:) Rassurez-vous, on approche de la fin! (rires) [Et oui, la fin est heureuse!! Enfin, pour nous…-sourire sadique-]


	8. Chapitre 8

**N/A** Ne dites rien. Je mérite toutes les punitions possibles, je suis une auteure cruelle qui mérite mille morts et qui n'est pas digne du tout de l'amour de ses lecteurs.

Quelle excuse? Je me suis absorbée dans ma vie d'universitaire, et là je suis en vacances, et donc fin prête pour un nouveau chapitre…

J'espère qu'il saura me racheter. Autrement, il ne me restera plus qu'à vous reconquérir. (rires). Sur ce, passons à l'histoire…et n'oubliez pas de répondre au sondage à la fin!

* * *

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 8**

Tom préparait quelque chose.

Elle en était sûre, certaine. C'était dans ses yeux, dans le pli de son sourire, dans cette façon qui lui serrait le cœur qu'il avait de regarder les autres filles, dans cet air mauvais qui l'entourait. On aurait dit un lion devant une souris chétive, qui se pourlèche les babines en attendant tranquillement qu'elle saute d'elle-même dans le pot à lait…

Essayait-il encore de la manipuler? Toutes ces gentillesses et ce luxe, une ruse pour endormir ses gardes? Impossible, il avait dit qu'il n'essaierait pas…

**_…depuis quand Tom Jedusor tient ses promesses?...Ginny, tu me déçois…_**

Mais il savait qu'elle ne mordrait pas à l'hameçon! Elle savait de quoi il était capable, elle ne me marcherait pas! Que voulait-il donc?

**_…jouer avec toi Ginny…Tom aime jouer avec tes sentiments, tu le sais bien, tu es tellement risible dans ton amour désespéré pour lui…_**

Ginny se tint la tête avec force, les mains sur les oreilles et les yeux clos avec force, essayant vainement de chasser la voix pernicieuse de sa tête, cette voix qui la suivait depuis sont arrivée, cette même voix qui l'avait poussée à renvoyer la fille du restaurant, qui susurrait tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, toutes ces possibilités monstrueuses…

**_Tom ne t'aime pas Ginny…Personne ne t'aime… _**

C'est pas vrai! Tom l'aimait elle! Les autres n'avaient pas d'importance, mais lui oui! LUI L'AIMAIT!!!

**_Alors pourquoi regarde-t-il les autres? Les autres…plus belles femmes que toi…Je vais te le dire, Ginny, tu n'est qu'un…_**

_TAIS-TOIIIIIIII!!!!!_

**_…jouet à ses yeux. Et quand il en aura assez, il te jettera. Ça ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs! Ha, ha, ha! Tu retourneras à Gryffondor et tu finiras malheureuse jusqu'à la fin de tes jours!!_**

Ginny se mit à sangloter silencieusement, rappel fantomatique de la fontaine derrière elle. Les gens regardaient bizarrement cette fille richement vêtue qui se balançait avec lancination d'avant en arrière en tenant sa tête de façon bizarre, à mi-chemin entre la protection et la mutilation, en murmurant des paroles incohérentes à un interlocuteur imaginaire. Puis ils se détournaient, mal à l'aise, répugnés par cette incarnation de folie douloureuse, et puis qui au fond, ne se souciaient guère de son sort.

**_Tu n'es pas paranoïaque Ginny…pourquoi m'amuserais-je à t'effrayer?_**

_Arrête. Arrête!! Tu parles comme Tom!!_

**_Tom…quel Tom? Ah ouii, celui que tu t'apprêtes à perdre…_**

_Laisse-moi. Ça suffit, tu ne vois pas que je souffre assez comme ça? _

**_La vérité c'est que tu ne t'accroches pas assez Ginny. Tu es tellement pathétique…si tu le voulais vraiment…_**

_Quoi?_

**_Eh bien…tu pourrais avoir Tom à toi pour toujours…ce serait bien non? _**

_…mais comment? Je ne sais pas comment, je ne sais pas!!! Comment?_

**_Laisse, tu es trop mauviette pour cela. Et puis, tu ne veux plus en entendre parler!_**

_NON! Non, excuse-moi, dis-le moi! Dis-le moi je t'en supplie!! Je ferai tout!!_

**_…Vraiment?...Absolument…tout?_**

_Tout…tout._

**_…C'est bien Ginny, je savais bien que tu finirais par m'écouter…Voyons ne pleures pas…écoute-moi, tout ira bien…_**

---

« Ginny? Ginnyyyyyyyyy???? »

Tom s'époumonait dans la foule bruyante, essayant sans succès de reconnaître une tignasse rousse flamboyante dans cette marée humaine. Peine perdue.

_Connard. Quelqu'un qui se cache ne se plante pas au milieu de la rue!_

Une heure plus tôt, Ginny avait fui dans une ruelle alors qu'il avait le regard ailleurs…littéralement fixé sur une poitrine généreuse, plus précisément. Au fond de lui, il sentait presque un petit pincement de remords d'infliger à Ginny un tel traitement—la cajoler pour mieux dévorer les passantes des yeux une seconde après, et juste sous son nez—mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Il était proche du dénouement maintenant, il le sentait aussi bien qu'un frisson dans l'échine, et la perspective le remplissait d'une joie sadique. Il fallait juste qu'il retrouve Ginny maintenant…ah, Ginny, sa douce Ginny. Que ferait-elle donc?

C'est à peu près à ce moment qu'il sentit une main délicate lui empoigner fermement les fesses, puis une voix minaudante lui roucouler à l'oreille :

« Tout seul, mon mignon? »

Tom baissa les yeux sur la servante du restaurant, maintenant habillée avec les vêtements les plus indécents qu'il n'avait jamais vu en public, et eût un long sourire de félin affamé.

« Ma copine m'a laissée…je ne sais pas pourquoi » fit-il d'un ton moitié faussement penaud, moitié lourd en sous-entendus.

« Eh bien…si on lui donnait une vrai raison, mon beau? » répondit-elle, passant sensuellement la langue sur son lobe d'oreille tout en se frottant langoureusement à lui.

Tom allait refuser, quand un flash de cheveux couleur feu apparût furtivement dans son champ de vision.

« Avec plaisir… »

Traînant Tom derrière elle, la servante ne vit jamais son sourire carnassier et impatient—pas plus que la forme muette de rage qui les suivait dans l'ombre.

---

La nuit tombait sur la forêt près de Pré-au-Lard, et c'est dans un clairière brumeuse et mal éclairée que Tom se laissa docilement adosser contre un arbre tandis que l'inconsciente devant lui se mettait à genoux et passait une main baladeuse sur son entrejambe, un sourire coquin au coin de ses lèvres d'un rouge criard. Il renversa la tête en arrière, et, de la voix la plus rauque qu'il pu fournir, mit le feu aux poudres :

« Oh oui, continues comme ça… »

---

Dissimulée dans les bosquets, Ginny serra convulsivement une baguette volée à un passant dans ses mains. Cette…femme vulgaire…cette…chose qui se permettait tant de libertés avec _son _Tom, cette pute qui ne savait pas sa place…comment _osait-elle_?

**_Exactement, Ginny. Qu'allons-nous faire?_**

_…la punir…._

**_Bien, très bien. Comment?_**

_…la…tuer…_

**_Tu es formidable Ginny._**

_…tu es sûre qu'après, Tom sera…à moi?_

**_Fais-moi confiance Ginny. Qu'un mauvais moment à passer, et puis Tom sera à nous pour l'éternité. Allons, lève cette baguette…_**

**---**

Les yeux mi-clos, Tom sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Ginny cachée dans le paysage. Il percevait son regard brûlant et perçant avec autant d'acuité qu'une cigarette éteinte à même sa peau, sa rage, son désespoir, et en retirait une excitation sans précédent, une joie presque démentielle. En bas, la sotte s'escrimait avec son pantalon sans même qu'il n'y porte attention.

---

Dans le noir, une baguette. Au bout de la baguette, une main tremblante, et au bout de cette main, une poupée consumée par les flammes de la jalousie, le visage en pleurs et le corps hoquetant de rage.

**_Aucun remords, Ginny. _**

_Je…Je serai criminelle._

**_Et alors?_**

_Je pourrais changer le temps, détruire…_

**_Tom sera à toi. À toi pour toujours. Ses baisers, ses caresses, sa force, son amour…_**

_…oui…oh oui!..._

**_Tu préfères sans doute le dortoir de Gryffondor?_**

_NON!! Non, non, jamais plus!!_

**_Alors, après moi. Adavra…_**

---

**_« ADAVRA KEDAVRA, SALOPE! TOM EST À MOI!! »_**

**---**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter. Ginny s'effondra au sol, vidée et vaincue, la pauvre conne se tordit dans des flammèches vertes d'agonie et Tom atteint le zénith de son plaisir malade et malsain, avant de reprendre conscience de la situation.

Il marcha nonchalamment sur le cadavre comme s'il s'agissait d'une motte de terre importune avant de la repousser du bout du pied, le sourire craqué dans un rictus machiavélique.

« Pas d'explosion, pas de fin du monde?...Je m'excuse ma chérie, tu ne devais pas être très importante… »

« …Tom? »

Lentement, Tom se retourna, un sourire flamboyant aux lèvres, comme un croissant de lune par une nuit sans étoiles. Devant lui, Ginny, pâle et tremblante, la baguette encore crispée au bout des doigts, le regard incertain et la voix chevrotante.

« …est-ce que je dois…te tuer aussi pour que tu sois à moi?...Ça ne serait…pas grand-chose enfin de compte…j'ai déjà les mains…tâchées de sang…et… »

« _Ginny_. »

« O..oui?.. »

Très lentement, Tom s'empara des deux poignets de Ginny, la débarrassa de la baguette coupable puis frotta doucement sa barbe contre ses paumes fermées en un geste insistant, jusqu'à ce que les mains de Ginny s'ouvrent comme deux fleurs au soleil. Puis, sans la quitter de son regard soudainement ténébreux et troublant, il lécha avec avidité tout le cœur de ses mains, de l'extrémité du majeur au commencement du bras. Ginny, elle, tremblait.

« T..Tom? Ça, ça va?..»

« Oh oui, Ginny…ça va bien tu n'as pas idée…ooh Ginny! _Ginny_! »

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tom? Tom réponds-moi!! »

Ginny se sentit soudain tirée violemment au sol, puis plaquée contre un mur de muscles avant d'avoir la bouche attaquée sans merci par un baiser profond et cruel, presque sauvage et sanguinaire, exigeant, sans pitié et sans considération. Tom broyait son corps frêle dans une étreinte d'acier, l'empêchant de respirer, coupant son air, cherchant à la soumettre complètement.

« Tom j'ai mal!! »

Elle tenta de se libérer : il répliqua par une torsion douloureuse du poignet. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, qu'il s'empressa de laper avec la même brutalité. Elle tenta de le griffer : il répondit par des morsures. Par Merlin, elle avait l'impression d'être à la merci d'un cannibale!

Puis tout aussi brusquement, il arrêta, le souffle court, la peau brûlante et le regard fou, comme s'il se contenait à grande peine. Il prit les mains de Ginny, y enfouit son visage, avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'à sa poitrine, où son cœur résonnait par coups puissants.

« Ginny ».

Sa voix était rauque, presque bestiale. Ses yeux trouvèrent les siens, le saphir glacial croisa un chocolat doux, et à l'intérieur, elle y trouva un éclat nouveau. Celui qui faisait la différence entre le démoniaque et le démonisé, l'écarlate et le grenat, la force de la puissance.

Entre Tom Jedusor et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Accepterais-tu d'être ma Reine? »

On aurait dit qu'un poids énorme venait de lui être arraché à tout jamais.

_Le tigre me regarde…_

Elle prit sa main droite, eût un dernier soupir pour le monde derrière elle, puis croqua férocement dans la chair, étalant son sang partout sur son visage, sa langue, ses yeux avec un petit gémissement de plaisir tandis que Tom la regardait avec fascination.

« Jusqu'à la fin des temps, Tom ».

…_il voit un autre tigre._

* * *

Chapitre 8-Fin 

Avez-vous aimé? Suis-je pardonnée? (rires)

--SONDAGE— Répondez s.v.p!

Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont demandé un « lemon », et je ne suis pas contre. Seulement, il me faudra augmenter le rating de l'histoire, et surtout, que vous soyez discrètes…je ne veux pas me faire flamber par Fanfiction pour « corruption des mœurs!! »

Je laisse ça au vote. Oui ou non, lemon au prochain chapitre? Mesdames, à vos claviers…


	9. Chapitre 9

Oui, l'impossible peut arriver : après 5 ans de pause, je termine enfin Rêves de Poison. Merci de tout cœur à celles qui m'ont suivi dans ma folie, et si vous vous êtes rendues jusqu'ici, merci pour votre patience!

**Rêves de Poison-Chapitre 9**

En se réveillant dans le dortoir de Gryffondor à la fin des vacances de Noël, Ginny eût de la difficulté à croire qu'elle était de retour à la réalité. Elle avait vécu tant d'émotions auprès de Tom en 1945 qu'il lui semblait improbable que sa vraie vie ne fût pas là-bas avec lui. Ce fût donc un choc de voir son bras bien solide devant elle, et non dans sa constitution poudreuse à laquelle elle était plus habituée récemment.

_Ça n'a pas d'importance_, se dit Ginny en souriant amoureusement. Elle avait eu raison d'écouter le mauvais génie dans sa tête et de tuer cette servante idiote. Tom était maintenant bien à elle, elle en était persuadée. Après sa fiévreuse demande en mariage dans la clairière, il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre avec l'empressement d'un jeune époux avant de couvrir son corps de caresses et de baisers. Ivre de désir, elle l'avait supplié d'être à lui complètement, mais Tom avait refusé. Ginny soupira d'aise en se remémorant ses mots : _Je t'aime, Ginny. Je veux attendre de te tenir réellement d__ans mes bras pour ça…_

Évidemment, au moment même, elle n'avait pas trouvé sa retenue romantique du tout. Au contraire, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Comment expliquer à Tom que dans le futur, il était devenu un lézard grotesque et que ses plans pour gouverner le monde avaient échoués? Comment lui dire à propos d'Harry et de la prophétie? Il n'y avait pas de moyen. Tout ce qu'elle pourrait dire changerait l'ordre des choses, le tissu temporel serait rompu et l'univers exploserait.

Et même sans être aussi mélodramatique, maintenant qu'elle y pensait vraiment, _toute_ la situation était désespérée. Qu'allait-elle donc faire? Même si elle le voulait, sa famille ne la laisserait jamais dormir toute sa vie. Pire, même si elle ne dormait que modérément, ils suspecteraient forcément quelque chose, trouveraient probablement son pouvoir et c'en serait fini de ses rencontres avec Tom. De toute manière, pouvait-elle vraiment rester à ses côtés et rester muette quand il prendrait une décision qu'elle saurait mauvaise, et assister impuissante à sa déchéance?

Elle pleurait tellement que son corps de poudre commença à se dissoudre, mais Tom la retint fermement, capturant son visage entre ses mains.

« Shhh, Ginny. Je devine à quoi tu penses. Mais tu sembles oublier qui je suis. Ai-je donc l'air d'un imbécile? »

Elle avait hoqueté d'horreur et de rire, puis timidement, elle avait tourné ses yeux vers lui. Tom la couvait d'un regard intense, le sourcil relevé et le sourire moqueur, et elle secoua finalement la tête. Des millions d'adjectifs lui venaient en tête pour décrire son beau Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais certainement pas « imbécile ». Il hocha de la tête, satisfait de sa réaction.

« Je ne fais jamais de promesses que je ne peux pas tenir, mon ange. Et je promets que dès demain, je te tiendrai dans mes bras. »

Ginny sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, emballé par un fol espoir. _Tom avait un plan!_ Hypnotisée, elle l'écouta lui décrire exactement ce qu'ils devraient faire.

***

C'est ainsi qu'au dernier matin des vacances de Noël, une jeune femme rousse se présenta à la banque Gringotts. Elle demanda le numéro 807 et ignora complètement le gobelin qui la regarda comme si elle était possédée du diable quand le coffre la reconnut comme son juste propriétaire. À l'abri des regards, elle souleva doucement le couvercle. À l'intérieur se trouvait le ridicule dragon de peluche rose fluo que Tom lui avait offert en 1945, ainsi que de nombreuses lettres. Éperdue de joie, elle retourna prestement à son dortoir à Poudlard, ferma les rideaux autour de son lit et se mit à lire.

_4 janvier 1945_

_Chère Ginny,_

_Si tu lis ces lignes, alors nous avons réussi. Ce soir, à minuit, un sortilège à retardement caché dans le nounours se déclenchera, neutralisant temporairement les défenses de l'école. Ce ne sera que quelques secondes, mais ce sera mais bien assez pour que nous soyons réunis._

_Pour moi, c'est le début d'une longue attente pour te revoir. Je ne sais pas ce que cette cinquantaine d'années nous séparant me réserve, mais je m'accroche à l'idée que je suis toujours vivant à ton époque. Et si je le suis, alors je serai là ce soir. Peu importe comment les évènements se dérouleront, je suis convaincu que tout arrivera comme il se devait; et si je ne suis pas déjà maître de la population magique, alors je le serai définitivement ce soir. Tout sera parfait; ma quête sera finie, je te retrouverai, et nous pourrons nous consacrer à régner sur ce monde ensemble._

_Comme il me sera difficile d'attendre jusqu'à ce moment pour t'enlacer! Je me console en me disant que pour toi, ce sera très court, mais déjà je brûle d'impatience. _

_À toi, mon adorée,_

_Tom_

Ginny serra convulsivement la lettre contre son cœur, murmurant avec ferveur le nom de son aimé. Sa conscience n'enregistra même pas qu'il parlait si cavalièrement de domination mondiale; Tom lui avait après tout promis qu'il « épargnerait toute personne qu'elle jugeait digne de vivre ». Ses parents seraient du lot, évidemment. Oh, bien sûr, ils seraient d'abord fous de rage qu'elle ait épousé Voldemort, mais avec le temps elle était persuadée qu'ils verraient leur gendre d'un autre œil, ou du moins les avantages à ce qu'elle soit mariée avec lui. Elle pensait déjà à la magnifique demeure qu'elle comptait leur faire bâtir.

Et puis la dictature avait du bon : Tom ferait un chef de gouvernement beaucoup plus compétent que ce crétin de Cornelius Fudge, tout le monde en conviendrait. Non, son véritable souci était d'un ordre beaucoup moins humanitaire : elle espérait seulement que Tom ait figuré comment garder une apparence agréable. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle l'aimerait même s'il apparaissait comme un vieux serpent grisâtre et décrépi; seulement, un petit fond d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'il se soit créé une potion de jeunesse, ou quelque chose d'approchant.

Secouant ses pensées superficielles, Ginny s'empara de la deuxième lettre.

_17 février 1945_

_Mon adorée,_

_T'écrire, même si je ne peux te voir, apaise un peu mon impatience. Je ne peux arrêter de penser au moment où je retrouverai enfin, où je te serrerai à nouveau contre moi. Je te ferai tournoyer au bout de mes bras et tous ceux qui t'auront manqué de respect trembleront dans leurs robes, ma Ginny, tu verras. Tu ne devras pas oublier de me les présenter, j'ai tellement hâte de les rencontrer! Je les remercierai d'abord, et ensuite nous déciderons quoi faire de ces larves._

Ginny gloussa de rire et d'anticipation vengeresse. Elle avait déjà en tête une pléthore de châtiments créatifs.

_Mais avant tout, tu devras me laisser te porter dans ce lit que nous avons partagé…_

Ginny rougissa violemment, mais ne pût réprimer les battements de son cœur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rempli d'espoir à l'horloge, et fût récompensée de voir que l'après-midi s'achèverait bientôt. Dans quelques heures, l'école serait à nouveau remplie des étudiants de retour des vacances, et quelques heures plus tard à peine, son long calvaire se terminerait enfin, et ses rêves les plus fous deviendraient réalité.

***

Au moment même où Ginny continuait de lire les lettres de Tom, Severus Rogue entra d'un pas énervé dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Lui aussi revenait de longues vacances de Noël—passées à espionner auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Et il ramenait des informations très, très inquiétantes.

« Asseyez-vous donc, mon cher Severus », dit le directeur en le voyant faire les cent pas devant lui. « Vous me donnez le tournis ».

Severus s'arrêta net et s'installa avec la rigidité d'une planche de bois dans le fauteuil que l'autre sorcier lui désignait. Un être empathique en aurait eu mal à sa place : il était si tendu qu'on aurait cru que ses os allaient bientôt craquer. Le maître des Potions reprit toutefois bien vite le contrôle de lui-même sous l'œil patient d'Albus, et jeta donc froidement :

« Lord Voldemort va se marier. »

Dumbledore s'étouffa prestement avec son thé et regarda son espion d'un air incrédule. Jedusor avait eu bien des plans et des lubies au cours de ses années de terreur, mais prendre femme était tellement inconcevable que Rogue ne pût lui en vouloir de mettre momentanément en doute la véracité de ses paroles. D'abord, le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bien trop imbu de sa personne pour aimer qui que ce soit d'autre à part lui-même, c'était bien connu; ensuite, l'idée même qu'il partage le pouvoir avec quelqu'un d'autre, même seulement symboliquement, était tellement risible qu'il était plus facile de croire que Vous-Savez-Qui s'était découvert un soudain sens de l'humour et avait voulu faire une _blague_.

Mais à voir le visage sombre de Severus, c'était malheureusement trop vrai.

« Se marier? » répéta donc Albus d'un ton ahuri. « Mais qui? Quand?.._Pourquoi? _»

« La dot. » répondit Rogue, bien que son visage reflétait qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même. « Le Seigneur a dit que sa jeune épouse viendrait avec une dot tellement irrésistible qu'elle ferait naître l'amour dans n'importe quel cœur, même le sien! » Il haussa les épaules, exaspéré. « C'est à y rien comprendre, Albus. Il n'en a jamais parlé avant, et les jeunes femmes qui auraient un tel potentiel ne sortent pas spontanément du plancher comme ça! Par Merlin, je ne peux même pas penser à une seule sorcière qui réponde à cette description, encore moins une _jeune_! »

« C'est évident qu'il cache quelque chose » dit pensivement Dumbledore en se lissant la barbe. « As-tu d'autres indices? »

« Rien du tout. Quand je l'ai quitté il était occupé à essayer différents sorts d'embellissement sur sa personne et à choisir des robes. » Severus ponctua cette déclaration d'un frisson, comme si de voir Voldemort se pomponner était plus effrayant que ses tortures sadiques habituelles.

« C'est pour bientôt, donc. » asserta Dumbledore. « Severus, mon ami, gardons l'œil ouvert. Si cette jeune enchanteresse se trouve à Poudlard, nous la trouverons. »

***

Le souper sembla s'éterniser pour Ginny. C'était l'enfer que devoir prétendre qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver Harry, de résister à l'envie de vérifier l'heure à chaque minute et de manger de façon normale. Son estomac était tordu d'euphorie et de terreur. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de façon paranoïaque que les autres ne lisent la vérité sur son front et ruinent son bonheur imminent, et le fait que le professeur Rogue arpentait les allées du Grand Hall avec de grands yeux suspicieux n'aidait en rien son appétit.

Surtout pas quand lesdits yeux s'arrêtèrent sur elle.

« Mademoiselle Weasley? »

Ginny se figea complètement. _Est-ce que Rogue peut lire dans ma tête? Est-ce qu'il sait quelque chose? _Muette de panique, elle ne pût que fixer son professeur avec effroi. Son corps tout entier n'exprimait qu'une seule chose : _par pitié, allez-vous-en._

Severus jetta un coup d'œil rapide aux alentours. À droite, il y avait Potter et compagnie prêts à un exercice humiliant de protecteurs à la rescousse, et à gauche une bande de jeunes Gryffondors semblant se réjouir du fait que Ginny ait été apostrophée par lui, ou que Potter voulait se porter à son secours, ou des deux. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que Mademoiselle Weasley était victime de brimades. Oui, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'elle était aussi terrifiée sur sa chaise, rien d'autre.

« Tâchez de finir votre assiette » laissa-t-il tomber laconiquement en continuant son chemin. Derrière lui, il pût entendre des rires de pimbêches fuser, et se promit de glisser un mot à Minerva McGonagall. Du diable s'il allait intercéder pour le bien-être d'un Gryffondor, mais vivre d'une telle manière ne pouvait qu'être néfaste pour Ginny, il était bien placé pour le savoir.

À sa table, Ginny tremblait de soulagement et de bonheur. Jamais ne s'était-elle sentie aussi heureuse d'avoir Harry, Emma et sa clique de persécutrices à ses côtés.

***

À onze heures et demie, dans le noir du dortoir, Ginny était étendue sur son lit toute habillée. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle semblait l'entendre dans ses oreilles, et elle tenait la peluche rose si serrée contre sa poitrine qu'il aurait fallu un pied-de-biche pour briser l'étau de ses bras. Son esprit agité ne cessait de repousser et d'embrasser les évènements à venir, comme une valse hésitante au-dessus d'un précipice, mais à chaque fois que ses doutes devenaient trop insistants, le visage de Tom lui revenait en tête et elle priait pour que le temps passe plus vite.

***

À des kilomètres de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'observa une dernière fois d'un œil critique devant son miroir. Plusieurs charmes d'embellissement avaient été nécessaires, mais il ressemblait enfin de nouveau à un être humain. Sans être une copie parfaite, il était facile de reconnaître Tom Jedusor s'il avait été âgé de 25 ans. Le cheveu brun rebelle, la mâchoire volontaire, le corps fin mais musclé, tout était là sauf la couleur de ses yeux et l'inclination fourchue de sa langue. Des défauts que, il en était sûr, Ginny jugeraient tout à fait mineurs. Et quand il aurait un peu plus de temps, il créerait une potion pour le rajeunir véritablement : Ginny en serait définitivement ravie.

Honnêtement, il savait qu'il n'avait pas à mettre autant d'efforts. Bien sûr, ce serait délectable de voir l'horreur se peindre sur le visage de Dumbledore avant sa mort quand il comprendrait qui était le traître et pourquoi et comment, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être beau pour ça. Ginny viendrait à lui même s'il serait repoussant. Et techniquement, il n'avait même plus besoin de Ginny pour envahir Poudlard, et à partir de là, le monde. Non, sa motivation était plus visionnaire que ça. Après tout, conquérir la communauté sorcière par la force n'était que le premier pas. Il lui faudrait ensuite s'assurer la collaboration et l'appui de la population, endoctriner les générations suivantes, tout le tralala. Et qui de mieux que Ginny, noble Gryffondor, pour assurer une transition harmonieuse vers ce second état de choses? Le public l'adorerait. Elle serait un point de ralliement pour tous les sorciers indécis, un symbole d'un compromis possible, elle lui donnerait un côté humain qui l'aiderait à gagner les masses. Oui, Ginny était essentielle pour lui faciliter la vie, et il avait besoin de son amour indéfectible. Ce ne serait pas bien de négliger les petits détails qui la faisaient tomber dans ses bras.

Tom regarda l'horloge et sourit. Sa future femme l'attendait.

***

À minuit pile, le dragon rose s'illumina et une vague de lumière, comme une onde de choc, se répandit sur Poudlard. Les protections de l'école vacillèrent sur leurs fondations qu'une maigre fraction de seconde, mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour les Mangemorts à l'extérieur. Un instant plus tard, des cris de terreur s'élevèrent dans la nuit.

Ginny se redressa sur son lit, trop euphorique pour y croire. _Ça a marché! C'est vraiment en train d'arriver!_ Elle crût qu'elle allait défaillir tant le bonheur la transperçait. Son ouïe enregistra à peine les hurlements provenant des corridors : sa seule pensée pour le reste de sa fraternité s'apparentait plus à une note de bas de page : _J'espère juste que tout le monde aura le bon sens de se constituer prisonnier. Ça serait dommage que Tom soit forcé de tuer des gens avant que je puisse lui dire qu'ils méritent de vivre_.

De toute façon, une telle terreur ne pouvait que confirmer que son amour venait bel et bien d'arriver, et c'était donc un son merveilleux à ses oreilles. Son homme était bien là, il l'attendait à l'entrée de l'école, et elle se serait jetée par la fenêtre si elle avait pu pour le rejoindre plus vite. À la place elle se rua vers les escaliers, trébuchant presque dans son empressement.

La bataille faisait déjà rage au rez-de-chaussée. Des Mangemorts, des préfets et des professeurs s'affrontaient en duel tandis que des étincelles vertes jaillissaient de toutes parts. Dans la confusion et l'afflux massif d'élèves arrivant pour se joindre au combat, Ginny passa inaperçue comme d'habitude. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour un seul objectif, un seul but, un seul être; et comme guidée par une force invisible, elle courrait sans douter de la direction. Au tournant d'un corridor, elle entendit, comme dans un rêve, une voix profonde l'appeler :

« _**GINNY!**_ »

Ginny s'arrêta net dans ses pas, et se retourna le cœur battant.

Elle ne rêvait pas. Devant elle, un homme dont la puissance et la grâce étaient inimitables se débarrassait de ses adversaires comme on écrase les mouches. Son regard croisa le sien et ses yeux d'un rouge intense lui firent l'effet d'un choc électrique; la couleur était différente, mais c'était toujours lui. Son Tom était bien là pour elle, comme il l'avait promis. Quand il lui ouvrit les bras, Ginny s'y précipita sans un regard derrière.

« _**TOM!**_ » hurla-t-elle en se jetant à son cou.

« Ginny, Ginny », dit-il tendrement en refermant ses capes sur elle, la soustrayant à la vue des gens. Étrangement son nom sonnait plus comme « Gsinny » sur sa langue, mais Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas. Tom lui donnait une pluie de petits baisers dans le cou, sa _vraie_ peau et son _v__rai_ cou, et la serrait contre lui à l'étouffer, et c'était le beau moment de sa vie.

Autour d'eux, le combat s'essoufflait. L'effet de surprise avait été décisif, et les Mangemorts avaient rapidement pris le contrôle, désarmant leurs adversaires et tuant sans pitié quiconque refusait de se soumettre. À peine quinze minutes après minuit, la bataille de Poudlard était déjà terminée.

***

Bien des années plus tard, Ginny se souvenait encore de cette nuit. Devant les survivants enchaînés et les Mangemorts réunis, Tom l'avait fait valser dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine et de la présenter à tous comme la nouvelle Reine des Ténèbres.

Depuis, sa vie ne s'était qu'améliorée. La population la vénérait; on l'appelait « l'Ange » et beaucoup croyaient qu'elle agissait comme un calmant sur le Sombre Seigneur, protégeant le peuple de ses instincts les plus violents par sa seule présence à ses côtés. Il était de notoriété publique que seule la Reine pouvait gracier les condamnés et sauver les individus ayant déplu à Voldemort de la misère. En conséquence, elle passait la majorité de son temps à accorder des audiences ou des entretiens : on s'arrachait son avis sur tout, de ses idées sur l'éducation jusqu'à la nouvelle couleur à la mode. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des rebelles en déni croyant qu'elle était sous le sortilège d'Imperio et tentaient de la « sauver », mais même ces épisodes ennuyeux étaient bienvenus car ils divertissaient Tom au plus haut point.

Parfois, elle se sentait un peu seule, car Tom était souvent occupé, mais c'était inévitable : la plupart de ses pseudo-amis d'antan étaient morts. Encore et encore elle avait plaidé pour leurs vies, mais même elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence que sa clémence était gaspillée. Emma et les poufs du dortoir vivaient encore toutefois : Ginny aimait trop leur rendre visite et les voir se tortiller de culpabilité et de peur en se demandant si leur dernière heure était enfin arrivée. Tom venait parfois avec elle, et ne manquait jamais de les remercier pour leur implication dans leur histoire d'amour : « Sans vos encouragements, Ginny ne serait jamais venue me voir, et qui sait les répercussions désastreuses que cela aurait pu avoir sur notre monde actuel? » disait-il avec un sourire cruel, appréciant leur désespoir comme un bon vin.

Non, sa vie était merveilleuse, et ces petits moments de tristesse étaient mineurs. Sans avoir de véritables amis, elle était fort bien entourée : et quand cela ne suffisait pas, elle pouvait toujours demander une potion à son ex-professeur pour lui changer les idées jusqu'à ce que Tom revienne.

Rogue, en effet, vivait toujours. Au lendemain de la bataille, il lui avait d'abord été difficile de réconcilier le fait que tous ses sacrifices n'avaient eu aucune importance, puisque Voldemort avait gagné depuis le jour où il avait caché cette peluche à Gringotts sans en parler à quiconque, il y a si longtemps déjà; et pourtant, dans la grande chaîne de cause à effet, depuis un jour à peine. Cinquante années d'efforts acharnés de Dumbledore pour le vaincre avaient été balayées d'une pichenette car ni lui, ni aucun professeur, n'avait pas su rendre compte des conséquences possibles d'un drame adolescent se déroulant sous leurs nez.

Malgré tout, il n'en voulait pas à Ginny. Au contraire, il aurait été tenté d'en avoir pitié, s'il n'avait aperçu la lumière d'affection véritable pour elle dans les yeux rouges de Voldemort. Le monstre, même si ce n'était pas son intention première, s'en était visiblement profondément entiché.

Une information qu'il ne manquait pas, en sa qualité d'espion, de rappeler à la Résistance. Un jour, peut-être, le seul point faible du Seigneur des Ténèbres serait utilisé contre lui…

***

Rêves de poison-FIN.

Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas. Enfin, cette fic est terminée! Bien sûr, avec le recul elle est pleine d'incohérences et de trous, sans compter totalement incompatible avec les romans, mais même au commencement il y 5 ans et demi je savais déjà qu'elle était anti-canon. Aux lectrices de la première heure qui liraient possiblement ceci, et qui ont donc aussi vieillies, je sais que la fic est aussi terriblement immature. XD Mais le bonheur est dans la fantaisie, et par respect pour ce nous de jadis, ne nous en voulons pas trop! ;) Merci encore!


End file.
